


Pulp Fiction

by Fran



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Crossover, Drug Abuse, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romantic Comedy, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>три рассказа об одной истории</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сквало и Занзас

**Author's Note:**

> пост-канон, герои 5YL, диалоги, мат, вольное обращение с канонами; ретеллинг одноименного фильма Квентина Тарантино  
> написано на ФБ-2013  
> Бета: Шуршунка  
> скачать файл: www.sendspace.com/file/y4gujk

PULP (сущ.) 1. Мягкая, влажная, бесформенная масса или вещество.  
2\. Журнал или книга с примитивным и пошлым содержанием, обычно печатаются на грубой, дешевой бумаге.  
(словарь American Heritage, новое издание для колледжей)

Сквало извлек из ножен клинок и вспорол упаковку бинтов, нечаянно разрубив ее надвое.  
— Сделай себе нормальный меч, — посоветовал Занзас. — Пусть выскакивает сам собой… Откуда-нибудь.  
Сквало откинул волосы за спину.  
— Щас, все брошу, — разозлился он и достал из аптечки новую упаковку.  
Занзас вернулся к своим пистолетам.  
— Надо было брать дробовики, — подумал вслух Сквало, приматывая клинок.  
— Что за дробовики? — отвлекся Занзас.  
— Подарок Джаннини, готовился к твоему возвращению, наверняка чего-нибудь потребует взамен, хитрый засранец. Работают на пламени неба и пламени дождя.  
— А сколько их?  
— Два, бля.  
— Я тебя не про оружие спрашиваю.  
— Трое или четверо.  
— Считая нашего?  
— Не уверен.  
— То есть, там может быть и пять человек?  
Сквало закончил возню с клинком, оторвал зубами конец бинта и сплюнул.  
— Возможно.  
Занзас задумался.  
Сквало сверлил его взглядом. Занзасу по-прежнему все было нипочем, Сквало так и не понял — то ли он обдолбанный, то ли бухой. Внешне вроде тот же чертов босс, разве что окреп и возмужал, но Сквало его словно впервые увидел этим утром. Он действительно видел его первый раз за последние три года, но приходилось ждать и дольше, так что этот вариант не прокатывал.  
— Надо было брать дробовики, — согласился Занзас и перевел на него задумчивые глаза.  
Сквало выдерживал тяжелый, как могильная плита, и абсолютно нечитаемый взгляд, пока не надоело, дернул щекой и захлопнул багажник.

Обшарпанное здание, возле которого они припарковались, выглядело мусорной свалкой. Изнутри оказалось ею же. Занзас не стал возмущаться, какого хуя им приходится работать в таких паршивых условиях, и первым поднялся по ступеням загаженной лестницы. Сквало только головой покачал и взбежал следом.  
Лифт, разумеется, не работал.  
— Значит, теперь всем рулит Реборн? — спросил Занзас, когда они добрались до второго этажа.  
— И Савада, само собой.  
— Они живут вместе?  
Сквало остановился от неожиданности.  
— В смысле?  
— Без понятия. Это ты тут всем заправлял, пока меня не было, ты мне и скажи.  
Они стояли посреди лестничного пролета и смотрели друг на друга, явно друг друга не понимая.  
Не получив ответа, Занзас пошел дальше, покачивая пистолетами.  
— Какой этаж?  
— Четвертый.  
— Можем подождать на третьем, поговорить.  
— Кто ты, мать твою, и что ты сделал с моим боссом, — процедил Сквало на ходу.  
— Я все слышу, — заверил его Занзас, перегибаясь через поручень. Дождался Сквало, уселся на подоконник и кивнул на место рядом. Мрачнея с каждой секундой, Сквало заглянул в длинный гулкий коридор и прислонился к перилам.  
Занзас с интересом разглядывал граффити на стене.  
— Может, скажешь, чего мы ждем?  
Вместо ответа Занзас вытянул руку с пистолетом, показывая свои часы.  
— Что?  
— Семь двадцать утра.  
— И что?  
— Слишком рано.  
— Для чего?  
— Для смерти, — философски изрек Занзас. — Даже для смерти таких отбросов. К тому же, насколько мне известно, наш парень может свалить.  
— Хочешь дать ему шанс?  
— Именно.  
Или наоборот — трезвый.  
Сквало скрестил руки на груди, выставив меч, как антенну.  
— Ну и как там? В Амстердаме?  
— Нормально.  
— Копы на каждом шагу?  
— Вроде того, — кивнул Занзас.  
Сквало тоже покивал.  
— В Нью-Йорке круче, — заметил Занзас.  
— Копы?  
— Черные через одного. А местная мафия называет себя «наше дело».  
— Да ладно.  
— Я серьезно.  
— Жгут долбоебы.  
— На самом деле там реально сплошь наши.  
— Свалившие безэлементники?  
— Думаю, да. В одном Нью-Йорке пять семей.  
— Они и семьями себя считают?  
— Разумеется. С Нубо Ганг не контактируют. Делают вид, что тех вообще не существует. На самом деле всё держат как раз Нубо Ганг.  
Сквало заржал.  
— Расскажи про оружие.  
— Что именно тебя интересует? Клинки?  
— Вообще. Они ведь пользуются оружием?  
— Обычным огнестрелом и холодным. Но не таскают его в открытую, как ты.  
— Что за херня?  
— Расклад такой: ты можешь покупать оружие, можешь хранить и можешь продавать. Но на все нужно разрешение.  
— На оружие? Разрешение?  
— Именно.  
— Охуеть.  
— Зато его можно иметь при себе. Например, в Амстердаме копы не имеют права на обыск.  
— Обыск?  
— А членам семей нельзя носить усы.  
— Бля… — простонал Сквало, когда проржался.  
— Тебя бы за твои патлы выпилили на раз, — заметил Занзас. Сквало нахмурился. — Еще нельзя трахать жену другого члена семьи.  
— А что насчет самого члена?  
— В смысле — можно ли его трахнуть? Разумеется, нет.  
— Ну, это и у нас не приветствуется. За одни слухи могут башку проломить.  
— Были прецеденты?  
— Да так… было кое-что.  
— Расскажи, — оживился Занзас.

Сквало напрягся, но решил не заморачиваться ерундой, которая полезла в голову.  
— Помнишь Скалла?  
Занзас опять задумался.  
— Аркобалено, бывший, упоротый гонщик. Весь в пирсинге. Семья, блядь, Калькасса!  
— Все, вспомнил. Не ори, спугнешь клиентов. И что?  
Сквало сбавил обороты.  
— Реборн надрал ему задницу. И ходят слухи, что причиной был его приемный сын.  
— В смысле крестник?  
— Угу.  
— И что сделал этот недоносок Скалл — трахнул Саваду?  
— Ебанулся? Нет, конечно!  
— Не ори. Тогда что?  
— Прокатил его на своем байке.  
— И все?  
— И все.  
— И что сделал Реборн?  
— Послал к нему парочку классных ребят. Они взяли Скалла за шкирку и сбросили с балкона. Парень пролетел четыре этажа. Там внизу был такой садик со стеклянной крышей, вроде оранжереи — так Скалл пробил эту крышу башкой. С того времени у него нелады с речью. Повезло, что живучий, как хрен знает кто, другой бы на его месте откинулся. Еще говорят, никаких ребят не было, и Реборн сбросил Скалла сам.  
Занзас рассеянно покивал.  
— Не хочешь пожара — не играй с пламенем.  
— В смысле?  
— Не стоит катать приемного сына Реборна.  
Сквало хмыкнул.  
— Здорово же он тебе мозги промыл… Как ты вообще на эту ссылку согласился?  
— Ссылку?  
— Три года, — напомнил Сквало. — Реборн сплавил тебя подальше от своего нового Примо. Скажешь, не так было?  
— Я смотрел мир, — заявил Занзас.  
— И ебнулся где-то по дороге, — злобно пробормотал Сквало.  
— Скалл, наверное, не ожидал от Реборна такой реакции, но какую-то реакцию он должен был ждать, — продолжал рассуждать Занзас.  
Сквало окончательно взбесился.  
— Это была всего-навсего поездка на байке! Поездка ничего не значит.  
— Это означает довольно интимные прикосновения приемного сына Реборна к левому чуваку. Саваде наверняка пришлось крепко за него держаться. Это добровольное объятие. Ну нет, конечно, не совсем оно, но игра на том же поле.  
Сквало возмущенно вскинул руки, задев мечом засиженную лампочку.  
— Тереться об другого парня и кататься с ним на байке — это совсем разные вещи, мать твою.  
— Вещи разные, но игра на одном и том же поле.  
— Ты точно ебнулся в своей Америке... Слушай, может ты ездишь на байке не так, как я, но покататься с парнем и пообжиматься с ним — не одно и то же поле, не одна и та же лига, и даже не один и тот же вид спорта, мать твою! Тем более всего одна поездка. Она нихрена не значит.  
— А две поездки?  
— Хоть десять, блядь. И не надо мне рассказывать про байки, я весь мир объехал, на байках в том числе.  
— Значит, ты умеешь водить байк?  
— Чего там уметь?  
— А мужика ты катал когда-нибудь? — ровно спросил Занзас.  
Сквало бросил на него долгий взгляд.  
— Пошел ты.  
Занзас неожиданно мягко улыбнулся — Сквало даже злиться перестал от удивления.  
— Сколько раз?  
— Пошел ты.  
— Меня не покатаешь как-нибудь?  
— Ты реально заебал, — бросил в сердцах Сквало, развернулся и пошел вверх, пересчитывая мечом столбики перил.  
Занзас нагнал его и пошел рядом, ухмыляясь неизвестно чему.  
Все-таки обдолбанный, передумал Сквало.

Они остановились перед дверью с номером 84.  
— Который час? — светским шепотом осведомился Сквало.  
— Семь тридцать, — невозмутимо отреагировал на подъебку Занзас.  
Сквало не выдержал.  
— Слушай, то, что я не стану катать мужика, еще не означает, что Реборн правильно поступил, сбросив Скалла с балкона на сраную крышу вместо того, чтобы поговорить с ним, как мужик с мужиком. Эта история дурно пахнет. Если со мной кто-то такое сделает, пусть молится, чтобы меня парализовало, потому что после я прирежу ублюдка к хуям.  
— Я не говорю, что он поступил правильно. Но ты утверждаешь, что такая поездка ничего не значит, а я говорю, что значит. Я миллион телок катал, и всякий раз это что-то значило. В этом весь смак, — прищелкнул Занзас языком. — Ты сигналишь, притормаживаешь, она садится в твою тачку, так? И никто ничего не говорит, но ты все понимаешь, и она все понимает. И Реборн тоже все понял, так что Скаллу надо было думать, что делает. Это же, мать его, босс Вонголы, не стоило надеяться, что даже такой конченый ебанат, как Реборн, отнесется к такой дерьмовой ситуации с юмором.  
— Соберись давай лучше, юморист, блядь, — прошипел Сквало.  
— Попизди еще, — лениво отозвался Занзас. — Так значит, Реборн не живет в вонгольском особняке.  
— Никто не знает, где он живет. Слушай, с чего тебя заклинило на Саваде? Ты его прикончить решил?  
Занзас поскреб дулом щеку.  
— Реборн хочет, чтобы я о нем заботился. О Саваде. Вот я и…  
— Позаботишься? — Сквало провел ребром меча перед горлом.  
— Да нет, — фыркнул Занзас. — Просто пообщаюсь ради, — он выдержал паузу, явно вспоминая чужие слова, — дальнейшего благотворного сотрудничества.  
— Пообщаешься?  
— Свожу в кабак.  
— Без охраны?  
— Реборн просил именно об этом.  
Сквало беззвучно заржал.  
— Ты пригласишь Саваду на свидание?  
— Это не свидание. Это, — Занзас возвел глаза к потолку, — налаживание контактов в интересах Вонголы.  
Сквало смотрел на него с удовольствием.  
Занзас хмуро продолжал изучать потолок.  
— Это. Не. Свидание, — повторил он.  
Не отводя смеющегося взгляда, Сквало покачал головой.  
— Говнюк Реборн все-таки не успокоится, пока тебя в лед не закатают.  
Занзас скосил на него глаза.  
Началось, подумал Сквало, ощутив знакомое возбуждение. Занзас смотрел в упор и наливался яростью. На щеке быстро проступали шрамы.  
— После договорим, босс. Пора за работу.  
Занзас привалился к дверному косяку, поигрывая пистолетом.  
— Повтори, что ты сказал.  
— Говорю, пора кончать ублюдков.  
— Нет, что ты сказал про лед?  
— Нихрена я не говорил.  
— Не делай из меня идиота, мать твою.  
Сквало прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.  
— Ты хочешь работать или нет? Если мы будем торчать под дверью, нас рано или поздно услышат.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты повторил, что сказал.  
— Через тридцать секунд эта дверь откроется, сосредоточься. Нам нужно не задеть нашего парня, помнишь?  
— Я охуительно сосредоточен, — рычащим шепотом ответил Занзас.  
— Ни хрена ты не сосредоточен, — мирно сказал Сквало. — Забудь об этом дерьме и соберись, как настоящий профи. Это твое первое дело после долгого перерыва, не засри его… ради дальнейшего благотворного сотрудничества.

Вместо ответа Занзас пинком распахнул дверь, и они плечом к плечу переступили порог. Сквало шарил глазами, привычно оценивая обстановку. За столом посередине облезлой комнаты сидели и жрали двое, с виду полные лохи, возможно, школьники. Никаких иллюзий и следов пламени.  
Он сощурился и увидел, наконец, Базиля — тот лежал на диване, выглядывал из-за газетного листа и старательно пугался.  
— Утречка, — пожелал Занзас.  
Один из двух парней, с вставшими дыбом светлыми волосами, громко проглотил то, что жевал.  
— Вам доброго утра пожелали, засранцы, — прогремел Сквало.  
Тот засранец, что давился едой, промямлил:  
— Доброе.  
Сквало укоризненно вздохнул.  
— Молодежь… Где, блядь, ваша вежливость? Уважение где, я вас спрашиваю, к старшим?  
Засранцы продолжали таращиться.  
— Здравствуйте, — влез Базиль.  
— Молодец, — похвалил его Сквало. — Учитесь, ублюдки. Как дела в школе, раз уж зашла речь?  
— Нормально, — выдавил белобрысый.  
Сквало наставил на него клинок, белобрысого вжало в спинку скрипнувшего стула.  
— Как зовут?  
Пацан облизнул трясущиеся губы.  
— Бруно.  
— Знаешь, кто мы?  
Бруно покивал.  
— Кто?  
— Вария.  
— Громче.  
— В-вария!  
— Верно, — одобрил Сквало. Занзас, ухмыляясь, прошелся вдоль стены, обклеенной плакатами с полуголыми красотками. — А еще?  
Бруно издал сиплый звук.  
— Открою тебе тайну, — продолжал Сквало. — Мы помощники твоего делового партнера Реборна, ты ведь помнишь своего делового партнера, а?  
— Помню.  
— Вот и молодец... Но мы с Занзасом помешали вам завтракать, извините нас. Что жрем?  
— Пиццу.  
— Что за пицца?  
— Маргарита.  
— Нет, я имею в виду, откуда она? Папаша Джонни, Старый дворик тетушки Розалии, откуда?  
— Солнечный островок.  
— Солнечный островок. Гавайское дерьмо. Ты слышал, Занзас?  
Занзас, застрявший у плаката с Ритой Хейворт, покивал.  
— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал пиццу из Солнечного островка?  
— Нет.  
— И не пробуй. Полное дерьмо.  
— Я люблю пиццу с пепперони.  
— В Штатах пристрастился?  
Занзас опять покивал.  
— Я знаю, где продают такую, — заискивающе сказал сосед Бруно, смазливый пацан в белой футболке и белых джинсах.  
Сквало перевел на него клинок.  
— Чезаре, — торопливо представился пацан.  
— И кто тебя просил влезать, Чезаре?  
Тот сник, гася неловкую улыбку.  
— Может, ты еще знаешь, за чем мы пришли?  
Чезаре покивал.  
— Тогда почему бы тебе не сказать моему боссу, где вы это прячете?  
Базиль зашуршал газетой.  
— В ван…  
— Я что-то не помню, чтобы я тебя о чем-то спрашивал, — заткнул его Сквало. — Чезаре?  
— Под кроватью.  
Занзас подошел к кровати, нагнулся и достал черный кейс.  
— Есть.  
— Вижу, — кивнул Сквало.  
Занзас шлепнул кейс на спинку кровати, щелкнул замками, поднял крышку и замер, как завороженный.  
Сквало напрягся.  
— Мы довольны? Занзас!  
— Мы довольны.  
Бруно заерзал, явно приободрившись.  
— Простите, пожалуйста, как ваше имя? Я так понял, его зовут Занзас, а вы..?  
— Сквало.  
Бруно просиял, как будто обрадовался старому другу.  
— Я просто хотел вам сказать, как мы сожалеем обо всем, что произошло между нами и синьором Реборном. Мы с самого начала исходили из лучших побужде…  
Отставив правую руку, Сквало сделал изящный выпад и расчеркнулся острием клинка, как шпагой. Чезаре выпучил глаза, схватился за горло и рухнул на пол вместе со стулом.  
— Чисто сработано, — одобрил Занзас кровавый фирменный знак Зорро на пропоротой белой футболке.  
Сквало перевел клинок обратно и ощерился в улыбке.  
— Извини, ради Бога. Я сбил тебя с мысли? Я не хотел, правда. Продолжай, пожалуйста. По-моему, ты говорил что-то о «лучших побуждениях».  
Бруно оцепенело мотнул головой.  
— Похоже, ты все сказал. Позволь, я тебе отвечу. Не мог бы ты описать мне, как выглядит синьор Реборн?  
Бруно всхлипнул и зажмурился.  
Сквало пинком перевернул стол, коробки с пиццей и бутылки колы разлетелись в стороны.  
— В глаза смотреть!  
Бруно вцепился в сиденье стула, вытаращил полные слез голубые глаза.  
— Миланезе, калабрезе, сичилиано, бергамаско? — отчеканил Сквало.  
— Что?..  
— Откуда ты, спрашиваю!  
— Что? — снова пролепетал Бруно.  
— Я не знаю такой области — «что»! У вас в «Что» говорят по-итальянски?  
— Что, — голосом умирающего повторил Бруно.  
— По-итальянски-можешь-говорить-урод? — проорал Сквало.  
— Да.  
— Значит, ты понимаешь, что я говорю? Или ты нормальный итальянский первый раз слышишь?  
— Нет… д-да...  
— Опиши, как выглядит Реборн!  
Бруно заморгал одуревшими от ужаса глазами.  
— Что?  
Сквало прижал острие к его горлу.  
— Скажи «что» еще раз! Ну давай, скажи «что» еще раз! Я тебя прошу, умоляю просто, ублюдок, скажи «что» еще хоть один раз!  
Бруно вытянул шею в попытке отодвинуться от клинка. Занзас тихо заржал.  
— А теперь опиши, как выглядит синьор Реборн, мать твою!  
— Ну… он… он… в черной шляпе такой…  
— Дальше!  
— И он… он… всегда в костюме ходит…  
— Он похож на шлюху?  
— Ч-что?  
Сквало закатил глаза, взглянул на Занзаса, — тот подмигнул, придерживая кейс пистолетом, — и повел клинок вбок и вниз, рассекая вскрикнувшему Бруно плечо.  
— Он. Похож. На шлюху?  
Бруно корчился, цепляясь за сиденье и кусая губы.  
— Похож?  
— Нет! — выкрикнул он.  
— Так почему же ты хотел трахнуть его?!  
— Я не хотел, — прорыдал Бруно.  
— Хотел, Бруно, — сбавив обороты, заверил Сквало. — Ты хотел его трахнуть. Тебе знаком кодекс самурая?  
Бруно взвыл и замотал головой.  
— Напрасно. Там есть одно место, я его запомнил, подходит к этой ситуации. Будучи смертельно ранен, так что никакие средства уже не могут его спасти, самурай должен почтительно обратиться со словами прощания к старшим по положению и спокойно испустить дух, подчиняясь неизбежному!  
Последние слова Сквало договаривал злым речитативом, а не нараспев; плавно вскинув руки, Занзас выпустил пламя из обоих стволов, и Бруно превратился в истошно визжащий факел.  
— Всю песню испортил, блядь, — отскочив, выругался Сквало и снес факелу голову.  
В комнате воцарилась относительная тишина, нарушаемая треском догорающего Бруно и бормотанием Базиля из-под газеты. Сквало окатил труп пламенем и сплюнул.  
— Вонища, сука, никогда не привыкну.  
— Наш пацан? — кивнул на трясущуюся газету Занзас, убирая оружие.  
— Он самый. Знакомься, это Базиль, Базиль, это Занзас.  
— Я его вспомнил. Скажи ему, чтоб заткнулся, на нервы мне действует.  
Сквало заржал.  
— Базиль, на твоем месте я бы заткнулся. Иди в ванную вон, умойся, что ли, — Сквало указал клинком на дверь, которая немедленно распахнулась, впуская в комнату еще одного мелкого засранца с огромным серебристым магнумом наперевес.  
Пиздец, сообразил Сквало, под грохот выстрелов и вопли «Сдохните! Сдохните!» взметнул стену пламени между орущим идиотом и Занзасом. Проорав свое долбаное «сдохните» шесть раз, засранец защелкал курком вхолостую.  
Сквало и Занзас переглянулись.  
Засранец в изумлении уставился в револьверное дуло, которое еще потрескивало пламенем грозы, и проблеял «я нихрена не понима…», — последние никчемные слова в своей никчемной жизни, как десять секунд спустя философски, но чертовски верно заметил Занзас.


	2. Занзас Вонгола и приемный сын Реборна

Занзас остановился перед вывеской — неоновой вздыбленной лошадкой, бледно-желтой в ярком солнечном свете. Заглушил двигатель, вышагнул из тачки и хлопнул дверцей.  
— Кого я вижу. Занзас Вонгола, наш человек в Амстердаме.  
Он поднял глаза — привалясь плечом к косяку, в дверях «Гарцующего Мустанга» стоял Дино Каваллоне и по обыкновению сверкал раздражающей улыбочкой.  
— Прекрасно выглядишь. Шевроле Малибу? Какого года?  
Занзас ревниво оглядел свой кабриолет, провел ладонью по гладкому вишневому боку.  
— Шестьдесят четвертого.  
— Круто.  
Дино снисходительно покивал с видом знатока по-настоящему крутых тачек.  
Занзас проследил за его взглядом, заценил припаркованный у входа желтый Феррари Спайдер — так себе железо, и взялся за ручку кейса.  
— Реборн здесь?  
— Уже ждет тебя.  
— Твое? — Занзас кивнул на вывеску.  
Дино заулыбался шире.  
— Мое. Лучшее заведение на всем побережье. Для своих, разумеется.  
Он пропустил Занзаса вперед и хлопнул по плечу:  
— С возвращением.

Внутри было прохладно и пусто, мурлыкал музыкальный автомат.  
Занзас прошел вглубь бара, темного после солнца.  
— Где он?  
— У него здесь еще одна встреча. Деловая, — фыркнул Дино, будто сказал что-то смешное. Занзас обогнул барную стойку, увидел, с кем у Реборна встреча, и притормозил.  
— Подожди пару минут, — потянул его Дино к высокому стулу. Занзас перевел взгляд на свой локоть, Дино разжал пальцы и скользнул на место бармена. — Расслабься. Налить тебе чего-нибудь? Старый добрый черный эспрессо, без сахара. Угадал?  
— Я не напрягался, — заверил Занзас и сел так, чтобы видеть спину Реборна, обтянутую лимонной рубахой. На вид сейчас тому было лет двадцать, не больше. Хорош крестный папаша.  
— Я слышал, у тебя свидание с Цуной.  
Занзас посмотрел на сияющего Дино — он управлялся с кофе-машиной, как заправский бариста, и все так же белозубо улыбался. Из-за этой улыбки ему все время хотелось дать в рожу.  
— Деловая встреча в неформальной обстановке. В интересах Вонголы ради дальнейшего благотворного сотрудничества. По просьбе Реборна. Я говорю что-то смешное?  
— Твой кофе, — стушевавшись, Дино выставил на стойку чашку и перебросил через плечо полотенце. — Надеюсь, на тебя можно положиться, — сказал он осторожно.  
— Я идиот, по-твоему, Каваллоне? Нам работать с ним вместе. Скорее всего, до самой смерти. Не в моих интересах приближать этот день.  
Дино покивал с понимающим видом, протирая стакан.  
— Сходим в кабак, — пояснил Занзас. — Буду сидеть трезвый, жевать с закрытым ртом, смеяться над его шутками. И потом не увижу его еще лет десять, если повезет.  
— Я бы на твоем месте на это не рассчитывал, — произнесли за спиной.  
— Уже все обсудили, Кёя? — обрадовался Дино. — Налить тебе чего-нибудь?  
— Обсудили, — ровно ответил Хибари. — Не заставляй ждать себя, Занзас.  
Занзас одним глотком выпил кофе и опустил треснувшую чашечку на блюдце. Развернулся, облокачиваясь на стойку, смерил Хибари глазами. Япошка совсем не изменился, разве что пиздец на голове превратился в намек на нормальную стрижку.  
— Увидел что-то интересное? — прохладно спросил он.  
Занзас молчал.  
— Я задал тебе вопрос, — пояснил Хибари.  
Занзас разомкнул губы.  
— Хочешь подраться?  
— Я бы на твоем месте…  
— Ты не на моем месте. Драки не будет. Я не бью женщин, детей и гомиков. Выбирай, что нравится больше.  
Хибари выбрал сверкнувшую в его руке тонфу, — в ту же секунду кофейная чашка брызнула осколками. Занзас поморщился и стряхнул с лацкана мокрую фарфоровую крошку.  
— Брэк, — не поворачиваясь, сказал Реборн. Сдунул воображаемый дымок, рисуясь, как пацан, положил пистолет перед собой. — Еще успеете подраться, мальчики.  
Занзас усмехнулся, сполз со стула, задев неподвижного Хибари углом кейса, и неторопливо пошел к столику.

***

 

Найти дом Шамала оказалось не так просто. Занзас долго кружил, сверяясь с обратной стороной клубной визитки, на которой витиеватым почерком Луссурии был выведен адрес, прежде чем обнаружил крышу виллы, утопавшей в зелени. Еще минут пять пришлось простоять за оградой, дожидаясь, когда соизволят раздвинуть ворота.  
Двери открыла развязного вида кудрявая девица, затянутая в красный скрипучий латекс.  
— Меня зовут Айрис, — томным голосом сообщила она. — Доктор Трайдент Шамал сейчас спустится. Можем подождать в его кабинете.  
— Без проблем, — сказал Занзас ее сиськам, которые приглашающе вываливались из выреза короткого платья. Сквозь ткань было заметно, что соски пробиты.

— В Амстердаме я видел в одном тату-салоне пистолет для прокалывания ушей, — вспомнил он, когда они поднялись в кабинет и шикарная корма проколотой девицы перестала маячить перед глазами. — Для сосков его тоже можно использовать?  
— Ты был в Амстердаме? Круто. Нет, никаких пистолетов, ковбой, — сказала девица, чье имя он успел забыть. — Это противоречит самой идее пирсинга. Все мои дырочки, в четырнадцати местах по всему телу, все до одной — сделаны простой иглой. Пять в каждом ухе. Две в сосках. Одна в пупке. Одна в клиторе. И еще у меня запонка в языке.  
— А запонка тебе зачем?  
Девица облизнула пухлые губы.  
— Для секса. Помогает при минете.  
Занзас вдумчиво покивал.

Шамал появился, что-то энергично жуя на ходу. От него крепко несло третьим днем запоя.  
— Милочка, оставь нас, у папочки дела… Талантливая детка, далеко пойдет. Она тебе еще не предлагала горячий минет? А с проглотом?  
— Нет, — Занзас с сожалением посмотрел на закрывшуюся за девицей дверь.  
Шамал засмеялся.  
— Ладно, к делу. Ты ведь понимаешь, я надеюсь — осторожность превыше всего, — туманно пояснил он, выкладывая на стол товар. — Проблемы мне не нужны.  
— Проблемы никому не нужны. Я думал, ты док.  
Шамал польщенно фыркнул.  
— Есть немного… Если твоя девчонка заболеет, привози ее ко мне в любое время дня и ночи… Итак, что мы имеем?  
Занзас перевел взгляд на капсулы, разложенные бело-голубыми кучками.  
— Вот эти две — ерунда из прошлой партии, все не впарю никак... Эти подороже, относительно свежие, отзывы исключительно положительные. Эти по супер-цене — для тебя, но вдвое дороже тех. Когда прочувствуешь, сам поймешь, за что переплатил.  
— Не забывай, я только что из Амстердама.  
Шамал рассмеялся.  
— Понял, понял… Ладно, так и быть. Вот, — он торжественно выложил маленький прозрачный контейнер с четырьмя капсулами. — Амстердам отдыхает. Опытные образцы, биодобавки толком не доработаны, но я… гм… опробовал на себе, разумеется — и это полный улет, скажу я тебе.  
Занзас вытянул из кармана плаща пачку банкнот, перетянутых резинкой, и бросил на стол.  
— Здесь шестнадцать сотен. Беру твой улет, все четыре. Не против, если я опробую прямо здесь?  
Шамал потер заросший щетиной подбородок и улыбнулся.  
— Разумеется… Только учти, эффекта нужно дождаться. Зато когда дождешься, — он мечтательно закатил глаза.  
Занзас отстегнул часы, извлек капсулу, сломал ее двумя пальцами и вытряхнул на запястье сонного москита.

***

 

Шевроле Малибу Занзас оставил перед воротами. Глянул по сторонам и подтянулся, цепляясь носками ботинок за вычурные завитушки ограды. Взобрался наверх, переступил через острые пики и бесшумно, как индеец, спрыгнул в розовые кусты. Короткими перебежками обогнул особняк, прокрался к окну кухни и влез на карниз. Медленно переступая, прошел до шпалеры, увитой диким плющом, подергал, проверяя на прочность. Поплевал на ладони и принялся карабкаться наверх шустро и ловко, как кот.

В доме было тихо. Он разулся и оставил ботинки на балконе, прошел в спальню.  
Кровать с четырьмя столбиками была застелена, но в комнате царил беспорядок. Повсюду разбросана одежда, пахло туалетной водой и лосьоном после бритья.  
Из-за неплотно прикрытой двери ванной комнаты донесся неясный шум. Что-то поставили со стуком на стеклянную полку, прожурчала вода.  
Занзас вынул пистолет из левой кобуры, толкнул дверь.  
Савада стоял босиком, в одних брюках и остервенело терзал свою рыжую шевелюру мокрой расческой. Капли воды стекали между торчащих лопаток по украшенной старыми шрамами спине к ремню.  
Плавно вынося руку с пистолетом, Занзас метнулся вперед и зажал ладонью влажный прохладный рот.  
Савада таращился в зеркало, не делая попыток отклониться от дула, приставленного к виску.  
Занзас нагнулся, проговорил в маленькое ухо: «Пиф-паф» и отнял ладонь.  
— Убит, — констатировал Савада, положил расческу и с улыбкой развернулся. — Привет.  
Занзас неторопливо убрал оружие.  
Савада помедлил и опустил протянутую руку, заложил в карман.  
— Подождешь меня?  
— Где твоя охрана?  
— У них сегодня выходной. Я всех отпустил.  
Занзас в красках увидел, как крался сюда, решив тряхнуть стариной и вспомнить детство, словно последний придурок, и помрачнел.  
— Сейчас вызову водителя.  
— Я за рулем.  
Савада не стал спорить.  
Они спустились в обоюдном молчании. Шагнув с последней ступеньки, Занзас споткнулся о ножку столика, успел подхватить вазу. На ботинки вместе с темно-бордовыми розами выплеснулась вода.  
— Черт… — Савада поднял от его забрызганных брюк огорченный взгляд. — Извини.  
Занзас смотрел на него, как на идиота. Впрочем, тот и был идиотом.  
— Такие розы любил Девятый, — зачем-то тихо добавил Савада.  
— Я знаю, — разжав зубы, сказал Занзас и поставил вазу на место.

***

 

Рекомендованный Луссурией кабак сестричек Червелло «Тру риал» оказался тем еще дерьмом, несмотря на слоган «Прокатись с нашей мафией на машине времени», — с кабинками-тачками вместо нормальных столов, с нанятыми дешевыми иллюзионистами вместо певичек из телевизора.  
Им достался красный Эдсел пятьдесят девятого года. Новоявленный сынок Реборна старался выглядеть невозмутимым и бывалым, но получалось у него паршиво. Он весь взмок, пока взбирался на свое место, и его замкнутое лицо полыхало, как их гребаная тачка.  
Занзас захлопнул дверцу, перебросил плащ через крыло и развалился на скользком кожаном сиденье.  
— Бывал здесь?  
Савада с улыбкой покачал головой. Он наливал себе воды, вцепившись в ручку графина побелевшими пальцами. На среднем настырно блестело кольцо Вонголы, изуродованное Талботом.  
— Я тоже, — решил поддержать его Занзас, хотя так и не понял, в чем именно. Помолчал и мрачно добавил: — Весело тут у них.  
Савада заехал стаканом себе по зубам, отставил его подальше и вытер под столом ладони о колени.  
Занзас оглядел шумный, как портовый притон, обклеенный постерами зал. Посередине возвышался помост для танцев, огромный знак на сцене предупреждал, что пользоваться пламенем и танцевать в обуви воспрещается. На плазменных экранах мелькали черно-белые кадры из «Резни в День Святого Валентина», «Крестного отца» и «Багси». Ор стоял оглушительный — галдели посетители, звенела посуда, из динамиков лился скрипичный плач.  
Молчаливый сынок невозмутимо разглядывал золотой циферблат своих наручных часов. Занзас смотрел в упор, раскинув руки по спинке сиденья.  
— Любишь его? — спросил он громко и на всякий случай уточнил: — Морриконе.  
— Люблю, — не поднимая глаз, застенчиво ответил Савада.  
Занзас перевел взгляд на официантку, нависшую бюстом над их столиком. На ней была форма карабинера, фуражка лихо сдвинута на ухо. За ухом торчал карандаш.  
— Господа мафиози определились с заказом?  
— Пиццу с пепперони. Бурбон со льдом.  
Карандаш чиркнул по листочку блокнота и нацелился обгрызенным ластиком на Саваду.  
— А вам, милый юный гангстер?  
Савада кусал губы, изучая меню.  
— Гамбургер, пожалуйста.  
— Как вам его приготовить? С хрустящей корочкой или…  
— С кровью.  
Занзас хмыкнул.  
— Что милый юноша будет пить?  
Савада повел пальцем по строчкам.  
— Молочный коктейль за пять евро.  
— «Корлеоне и Капоне» или «Синг-синг»?  
— «Корлеоне и Капоне», — безнадежно коверкая имя великого Вито, выговорил Савада.  
Официантка отдала честь и умудрилась прищелкнуть каблуками форменных ботинок сквозь лавину выстрелов. Занзас выдернул пистолет из правой кобуры и увидел Бонни Паркер — она позировала у помоста фотографам, разлегшись на продырявленном пулями капоте Форда V8. Посетители свистели.  
— И если когда-то погибнуть придется, лежать нам, конечно, в могиле одной, и мать будет плакать, а гады — смеяться, для Бонни и Клайда наступит покой, — процитировал Занзас и замолчал на долгих две минуты.  
Савада продолжал наливаться нежным багрянцем, поглядывая на часы и время от времени поправляя галстук. Занзас следил за стрелками, размазанный обещанным улетом, и дирижировал пистолетом под главную тему «Однажды в Америке».  
На третьей минуте принесли напитки.  
— Ты заказал молочный коктейль, — догнало Занзаса.  
— Да.  
— Молоко с мороженым? — уточнил Занзас.  
— Д-да, — повторил Савада, вскинул ясные озадаченные глаза.  
— Можно попробовать?  
Савада задрал брови, но кивнул.  
Занзас убрал оружие, придвинул стакан и поймал розовую соломинку губами. Савада следил за опадающим уровнем коктейля и не моргал.  
Принесли заказ, он вынул из кольца с салфеткой приборы, подержал их и переложил вилку в левую руку, а нож в правую.  
Занзас с хлюпаньем прикончил ледяную сладкую дрянь и легонько рыгнул.  
Савада отложил вилку.  
— Могу я попробовать твой? — вежливо спросил он. Занзас приглашающе повел рукой.  
Сделав щедрый глоток, Савада выдохнул и одобрил со смешком:  
— Крепкая штука.  
Его глаза заблестели, над влажной верхней губой выступили капельки пота. Он глотнул еще, расселся вольготнее. Провел по губам языком, качая стакан в отставленной руке. Музыка закончилась, в тишине звякнули кубики льда. Занзас облизнулся и ослабил узел галстука.  
— Жарковато, — заметил Савада и снова присосался к бурбону.  
— Да пиздец, — согласился Занзас, роясь в карманах плаща. Выложил на стол надорванный пакет, развернул и разгладил скрученную бумажку. Нащупал мешочек со снадобьем.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Занзас закончил насыпать смесь и поднял глаза. Провел языком по бумажному краю и усмехнулся.  
— Лекарство от глаукомы.  
— Из Амстердама привез?  
— Угу.  
Савада заглянул в стакан и небрежно потребовал:  
— И мне сверни, если тебе не трудно. Пожалуйста.  
Держа самокрутку большим и указательным пальцем, Занзас перегнулся через стол и вставил ее Саваде в приоткрытый рот.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил тот, не разжимая губ.  
— Не за что.  
Савада привстал навстречу его руке. Дав прикурить, Занзас щелкнул крышечкой и убрал «Зиппо» в карман.  
— А себе? Ты же тоже. Хотел, — через коротенькие вдохи напомнил Савада, упал на сиденье и гулко прокашлялся, зажимая свободной ладонью рот.  
— Передумал. Не хочу кайф перебивать, — честно признался Занзас. Он смотрел на Саваду, подперев щеку, и мысленно подпевал очередной забойной мелодии. То ли «Профессионал», то ли «Одинокий пастух».  
— Как знаешь, — улыбнулся Савада на выдохе и беззвучно рассмеялся.

Не наебал Шамал, лениво подумал Занзас. Допинг вставлял не по-детски, музыка казалась цветной, звуки вкусно ложились на язык, и слышно было, как дым с нежным плеском распускается кругами, словно вода от брошенного камушка.

— Я тоже люблю запускать «блинчики», — покивал Савада и проткнул самокруткой выпущенное колечко. — Говорят, ты весь мир объездил. Круто. — Он вдавил бычок в гамбургер, поставил локти на стол и уткнулся подбородком в переплетенные пальцы. Красивые золотистые глаза затуманились грустью.  
— Ты Бьякурана размазал, — подбодрил его Занзас.  
Савада пренебрежительно цыкнул.  
— Не век же прошлое вспоминать… То есть будущее. Я месяцами не отдыхаю, веришь? Здесь всегда лето, а мне в снежки поиграть охота. Фейерверками полюбоваться. Я в клубе нормальном не был ни разу. А приходится…  
Он отвлекся на Фрэнка Костелло, с сигарой в зубах дефилирующего мимо их кабинки. Под руки его держали две знойные красотки, одна подмигнула.  
— Ебаная работа, — согласился Занзас, дотянулся и шлепнул красотку по заднице.  
— Дохлую рыбу на этот столик, — прорычал официантке Фрэнк и потащил хохочущих красоток дальше.  
— Весело тут, — пробормотал Савада и вскинул руку: — Хэй, леди! Повторите бурбон, пожалуйста. Нет, постойте… Давайте сразу два.  
— А не хватит с тебя? — не удержался Занзас.  
— Не хватит, — с вызовом заверил Савада.  
— С алкоголем и прочей ерундой шутки плохи, — нравоучительно сказал Занзас, сооружая новую порцию лекарства. — Один вон дошутился.  
— Ты про Бьякурана?  
— Про него. Говорят, на днях сбежал из психушки и вернулся в Италию.  
— Мы знаем, что он здесь, Занзас.  
— И?  
— Работаем над этим, — серьезно ответил Савада.  
Он подергал себя за челку, взъерошил волосы и вздохнул.  
— Тоже не любишь это?  
— Что? — не понял Занзас. Сосредоточенно раскурил и протянул ему самокрутку.  
— Благодарю… — Савада затянулся и надолго застыл. — Я имел в виду вот это неловкое молчание.  
Занзас вдумчиво покивал.  
— Мне все время приходится говорить, — сдавленной скороговоркой поделился Савада, передал самокрутку обратно.  
— У тебя неплохо получается. Я имею в виду, твой итальянский охуительно неплох. Да и босс из тебя неплохой.  
Савада выдохнул и закусил нижнюю губу.  
— Скажешь тоже…  
— Мне ты можешь верить.  
— Очень благородно с твоей стороны.  
— Иногда я бываю в ударе.

Они добивали в молчании, улыбаясь друг другу, как старые приятели. Или как два идиота. Отпускает, сообразил Занзас, но вовремя вспомнил, что в кармане плаща дожидаются еще три капсулы.  
Принесли бурбон; он взял себе стакан и стукнул о стакан Савады.  
— Чин-чин.  
— Чин-чин, — откликнулся Савада.  
Занзас щедро хлебнул, свернул кусок холодной пиццы и целиком отправил в рот.  
— Вот так можно определить, что рядом с тобой по-настоящему близкий человек, — со значением сказал Савада. — Когда с ним можно молчать и при этом не чувствовать никакой неловкости.  
— Думаешь, мы уже достигли такой степени близости? — уточнил Занзас и облизнул пальцы.  
— А ты как думаешь?  
— Не знаю. Можем проверить. Сейчас.  
Савада вскинул брови и поперхнулся. Утерся ладонью, тяжелой и широкой, как лапа породистого щенка, поставил стакан.  
— Как?  
— Я задам вопрос, — сказал Занзас, энергично дожевывая второй кусок. — Если ответишь без обид, значит, мы на верном пути к… к…  
— Близости, — помог Савада. Занзас фыркнул, и они оба тихо рассмеялись. — Хорошо, спрашивай. Я постараюсь ответить.  
— Что ты думаешь по поводу того, что произошло со Скаллом?  
— Из семьи Калькасса?  
— Ты других знаешь?  
— Несчастный случай. Упал с балкона.  
— Можно так сказать. А можно иначе — с балкона его уронили. Еще один вариант: его сбросили с балкона по приказу Реборна. А вот еще: его сбросил с балкона сам Реборн, и произошло это из-за тебя.  
— Откуда тебе это известно?  
— Слышал.  
— От кого?  
— От людей.  
Какое-то время они пили в молчании, заговорщицки ухмыляясь друг другу.  
— Люди много чего говорят, Занзас.  
Лицо Савады неуловимо изменилось. Он улыбался, но Занзас чувствовал, как встают дыбом волоски на руках — верный признак грядущей хуйни.  
— Ну же. Не стесняйся. Что именно они говорят?  
Реборн, напомнил себе Занзас, сунул в рот зубочистку и постарался расслабиться.  
— Позволь тебе помочь, — продолжал Савада. — Там есть слово «гомик»?  
Занзас насмешливо повел бровью.  
— Говорят, что Скалл катал тебя на своем байке.  
— И..?  
— Без «и».  
— То есть ты слышал, что Реборн сбросил Скалла с балкона только за то, что Скалл прокатил меня на байке?  
— Ты плохо слышишь?  
— И ты поверил?  
— Счел полной лажей. Но я в курсе, что Реборн печется о тебе, как родная мамочка.  
— Крестный отец, оберегающий приемного сына, это одно, а крестный отец, чуть не убивший человека за то, что тот прокатил крестника, — это совсем другое.  
— Так Скалл тебя не трахнул?  
— Скалл дотронулся до меня лишь однажды — когда пожал мне руку, и было это на похоронах моего родного отца. Правда заключается в том, что никто не знает, почему Реборн сбросил Скалла с балкона; никто, за исключением Реборна и Скалла. Но когда вы, крутые мафиози и киллеры, собираетесь вместе, вы чешете языками так, что целая куча болтливых кухарок вам в подметки не годится.  
— Полегче, пацан, — сказал Занзас, отметив про себя упрямое детское «вы». — Раз злишься — значит, что-то было.  
— Ничего не было, — спокойно ответил Савада. — И когда говорят всякие гадости за твоей спиной, ты должен иметь право высказаться, мне так кажется.  
Он не морщась допил бурбон и улыбнулся прежней открытой улыбкой.  
— Спасибо.  
Занзас приподнял бровь, продолжая мочалить кончик зубочистки.  
— Спасибо, что захотел узнать мою точку зрения.  
Занзас вытащил зубочистку, но ответить ему не дали динамики, взорвавшиеся грохотом — конферансье объявлял любительский конкурс танцев.  
— Ненавижу суету, — признался Занзас. — Пойду отолью.  
Савада покивал, не отрывая от помоста глаз.

Когда он вернулся, в зале танцевали.  
— Чак Берри, — прокричал Савада, перекрывая шум, и заулыбался.  
— Любишь его?  
— Ага. Пойдем?  
— Я не танцую.  
Улыбка Савады не дрогнула, но Занзас притормозил у дверцы.  
— Мне кажется, Реборн хотел, чтобы мы узнали друг друга лучше, — выкрикнул Савада.  
— И ты считаешь, танцы для этого годятся? — помолчав, сказал Занзас.  
— Еще как.  
Три капсулы биодобавок, напомнил себе Занзас. Три капсулы и отъебавшийся Реборн. И больше никогда…  
— Ну что? — нетерпеливо спросил Савада. Его глаза светились, как стосвечовые оранжевые лампочки. — Решай быстрее, сейчас будет наша очередь.  
— Забил песню? Наглый сукин сын.  
— Я знал, что ты согласишься.  
Занзас хмыкнул.  
— Интуиция Вонголы, — громко сказал Савада и потащил его к помосту.

— И наша следующая пара в этот прекрасный танцевальный вечер, — провопили из динамиков и запнулись. В зале послышались смешки, кто-то пронзительно засвистел. — Два-а прекрасных джентльмена!  
Под нараставший гул Занзас взошел на помост, сощурился на свет софитов. Заложил руки в карманы.  
— Представьтесь, юный джентльмен, — с насмешкой попросили Саваду, тот шагнул к стойке микрофона и привстал на цыпочки:  
— Савада Цунаёши.  
Жидкие хлопки стихли как по команде. Сгустилась тишина.  
— И мой спутник Занзас Вонгола, — спокойно закончил Савада. Сбросил пиджак на руки онемевшему конферансье, ослабил узел галстука и содрал туфли, наступая на задники.  
Занзас присел, чтобы развязать шнурки.  
— Что будут танцевать уважаемые господа? — проблеял конферансье.  
— Твист. Ю невер кен тел, — с чудовищным акцентом объявил Савада.  
Занзас выпрямился и встал напротив. Савада смущенно улыбался, взъерошил волосы, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, но под первые грохнувшие такты свободно распрямил плечи.  
«Ссышь?» — спросили его смеющиеся глаза.  
«Отсоси», — повел бровью Занзас.  
— Два юных сердца, свадьба, тосты предков, пир горой, — от души вжарил Чак, — и Пьер сегодня для своей возлюбленной — герой!  
Занзас резким движением головы отбросил мешавшую прядь и прихлопнул, скомандовав сам себе: «Поехали».  
И они поехали.  
Занзас двигался текуче и плавно, как под водой, и не отрывал взгляда от сияющих глаз Савады. Того откровенно перло — закусив губу, ловкий и гибкий, с раскрасневшимися щеками, он танцевал так, будто обучался в школе танцев. С Реборна сталось бы.  
Их супер-стереосистема громыхала на весь двор, подпевал про себя Занзас с грозным весельем. Семь сотен дисков — хэви-метал, рок, хардкор.  
— Но лишь за дом садилось солнце — и стихал колонок ряд, — счастливо орал вслух Савада, неслышный за грохотом музыки и дружным хором зала:  
— «Такая жизнь», — вам скажут люди, — в общем, тут никак не угадать.  
______________  
Спонсор перевода amalgama-lab.com

— Еще они купили тачку — лет двадцати пяти рыдван, — нежным баритоном вывел Занзас и пнул дверь, распахнув ее настежь. Савада трясся от беззвучного хохота, но не отставал.  
— И отправились в Палермо… — выдавил он, задыхаясь.  
— Где и возник их сногсшибательный роман.  
Они замкнули тур замечательного не то вальса, не то танго у парадной лестницы — Занзас печатал шаг, низко пригнувшись, чтобы Саваде было удобнее прижиматься горячей щекой к его щеке. Они синхронно выпрямились и со стуком опустили выигранный кубок на столик. Многострадальная ваза опасно покачнулась, но устояла.  
— Спокойно, — сказал Занзас.  
Савада рассмеялся.  
Они переводили дыхание, глядя друг другу в глаза. Савада стоял с запрокинутым разгоряченным лицом. Одолженный по случаю холода плащ Занзаса свисал с его плеч, как крылья подстреленной птицы.  
Пиздец, отчетливо подумал Занзас. Наклонил голову и провел губами по гладкой скуле, выдохнул возле пылающего уха, слабо прихватил мочку зубами.  
— Это неловкое молчание? — спросил он низким хриплым шепотом.  
— Я не знаю, что это, — выговорил Савада. Занзас ждал. Чужие торопливые выдохи перебирали перышки, вплетенные в его волосы.  
Потом ваза все-таки упала, но до нее никому не было дела.  
Целовался Савада, как танцевал — с неожиданно пылким темпераментом, так вкусно и жадно, что Занзас еле очнулся и сумел притормозить.  
— Бурбон? — пробормотал Савада. Тяжело дыша, опустил голову, но не отодвинулся.  
— Выпить не помешает, — глухо согласился Занзас, потерся щекой о растрепанные волосы, щекотавшие нос, втянул теплый запах.  
— Мы можем выпить наверху. В моей спальне.  
Занзас разогнулся.  
Теперь ждал Савада. Он смотрел в упор, задрав подбородок и отважно раскрыв слегка косящие глаза.  
— Пойду отолью, — с трудом отводя взгляд, доверительно поделился со столиком Занзас. — Не напейся там без меня.  
— Постараюсь.  
Они дернулись каждый в свою сторону и сшиблись плечами. Запинаясь и покачиваясь, Савада обошел его и пошел по лестнице вверх.  
Занзас потер лицо, уронил руки. На автомате прошагал по холлу, свернул в коридор, щелкнул выключателем и закрыл за собой дверь гостевого туалета.

Из зеркала над умывальником на него смотрел стремный чувак с диким охуевшим взглядом.  
Занзас открыл рот, чтобы выругаться, и закрыл.  
Пустил воду и поплескал в лицо. Оторвал кусок бумажного полотенца.  
Вытирая руки, строго сказал, глядя себе в глаза:  
— Выпьешь и уйдешь.  
Охуевший взгляд никуда не делся.  
— Без хамства выпиваешь, благодаришь, — продолжал настаивать Занзас. — Говоришь: до свидания, привет ебнутому пап… Реборну. Выходишь на улицу, садишься в свою тачку и уезжаешь.  
Он растянул губы в улыбке и вздрогнул — наверху грохнула музыка.  
— Девочка, — вкрадчиво укорил Клифф Ричард, — ты ведь уже почти женщина.  
Злобно посмотрев на потолок, Занзас опустил взгляд.  
— Эта проверка на вшивость не только для Савады, понимаешь, ковбой? — проникновенно сказал он. — Тебе она может стоить жизни. Поэтому сейчас ты идешь, выпиваешь свой бурбон. Говоришь: спасибо за отличный, мать его, вечер. Потом едешь домой. Дрочишь, — он передернул кулаком, как будто встряхивал бутылку кетчупа. — И больше ничего.  
Ричард все надрывался наверху, словно его затащили в спальню Савады и заставили петь живьем.  
Пьешь, сваливаешь и дрочишь, напомнил себе Занзас, отгоняя образ Савады, разлегшегося поперек кровати голой задницей кверху, и выключил воду.

Савада действительно лежал лицом вниз, но одетый и на полу.  
Занзас рванул к нему, упал на колени, перевернул его на спину и похолодел. Рубаха на груди была залита кровью вперемешку с желчью, глаза закатились, мелко вздрагивали слипшиеся в стрелки ресницы.  
Занзас бессильно зарычал, заозирался. Увидел свой плащ на спинке кресла, раскрытый контейнер с двумя капсулами на ковре и раскатившиеся половинки третьей.  
— Ну еб твою, — простонал он, сгреб мелкого идиота за грудки. Тяжелая голова качнулась, изо рта вытекла струйка крови. На бледной коже возле кадыка краснел след от укуса москита. — Воля твоя где, блядь?! Предсмертная, ебать твою в душу, Савада, воля!  
Он от души съездил раскрытой ладонью по белому, как простыня, лицу.  
— Только попробуй сдохнуть, урод! — прорычал он в перемазанные кровью губы. Подхватил легкое тело на руки, рывком поднялся с пола.

Он говорил с Савадой всю дорогу до виллы Шамала — если только можно было называть убитый серпантин дорогой, а обещания в бескровное запрокинутое лицо добить лично — разговором. Тачку подбрасывало на выбоинах и ухабах, истошно надрывался двигатель. Когда в голове немного прояснилось, Занзас рванул из кармана трубку, вытянул антенну зубами.  
— Частная клиника доктора Трайдента, — кокетливо пропел женский голос. — Оставайтесь на ли…  
— Шамала дай, сука! — заорал Занзас, с трудом вписался в поворот. Пристегнутый Савада слабо застонал — или только показалось за визгом покрышек.  
В трубке щелкнуло, Шамал сонно забубнил:  
— Ну что у нас там стряслось, какой милой цыпочке понадобился добрый папочка-доктор?  
— Доктор сейчас тебе понадобится, долбоеб! — рявкнул Занзас и вдавил педаль газа в пол. Полицейские мигалки в зеркале заднего вида пропали, впереди белела ограда виллы «папочки».  
— Эй, полегче, — Шамал засмеялся. — Так и знал, что надолго накроет… Погоди секунду, кажется, везут роженицу… Что там за шум, Айрис, детка? — заорал он, прикрыв трубку.  
— Держись, мать твою, Савада, — процедил Занзас сквозь зубы, выкрутил руль, пролетел до ограды и на полной скорости вынес ворота.

— Мой газон! — взвыл Шамал, распахивая двери. — Ты сдурел, Занзас? Ты в курсе, который час?  
Занзас выволок Саваду из машины под мышки, вскинул его на плечо и понес к дому.  
Шамал на крыльце оживился, вытянул шею.  
— Что с твоей малышкой? Перебрала на дискотеке?  
Он пригляделся и задохнулся.  
— Не смей тащить ко мне всякий мусор!  
Занзас мотнул головой, взбежал по ступеням.  
— Куда его? В кабинет?  
— Свихнулся, обдолбанный ты сукин сын?! — проорал Шамал. Занзас заколебался, не решаясь бросить умирающего, чтобы достать пистолеты. Вздохнул и досчитал про себя до трех.  
— Разуй глаза. Это Савада, мать его, Цунаёши, помнишь такого? Он подыхает уже полчаса после твоего «улета».  
Шамал раскрыл рот.  
Занзас оттеснил его и прошел в дом.  
— Я не лечу мужчин! — крикнул с вызовом ему в спину Шамал.  
— Теперь лечишь, — бросил Занзас и сгрузил неприятно потяжелевшее тело на ковер в холле.  
— Какого хрена ты дал ему допинг?  
— Он сам взял.  
— Зачем?  
— Откуда я знаю! — взорвался Занзас. Савада выгнулся и захрипел. По его заблестевшему от испарины лицу пробегали короткие судороги. Занзас раздернул окровавленную рубаху, надавил сложенными ладонями на грудину, и еще раз. Едва не сорвав цепочку, на которой болтался золотой крестик, нашел двумя пальцами артерию. Судорожно вдохнул, нажал на подбородок и склонился над приоткрытым ртом.  
— Поздно, — мрачно констатировал Шамал.  
Занзас медленно закрыл глаза, касаясь губами чужих ледяных губ.  
— Делай что-нибудь. Доставай своих москитов, эскулап хуев.  
— Не буду. У меня принципы.  
— Если он отдал концы, тебе пиздец, — спокойно сказал Занзас и разогнулся. — Перед тем, как мне придется закатать Реборна в асфальт, я скажу ему, что ты мог спасти его сыну жизнь, но вместо этого оставил подыхать на ковре.  
Логики в его словах было немного, но Шамал сник.  
— Да нет у меня антидота, — устало сказал он. — Я же сказал, не успел доработать.  
Сука, а если б жопа случилась со мной, отстраненно подумал Занзас. После спалю нахрен.  
— Ему могут помочь таблетки Базиля, — пропел знакомый женский голос.  
Занзас и Шамал подняли головы к лестнице — в холл спускалась затянутая в латекс телка.  
— Айрис, — жеманно напомнила она.  
— Похуй, — машинально отозвался Занзас. — Что за Базиль? — спросил он и вспомнил залитый кровью и пламенем дождя салон Порше. К горлу подкатила желчь.  
Айрис заулыбалась.  
— О, это милый мальчик, которого я однажды…  
— Савада их с собой таскает, — перебил ее Шамал, но Занзас уже вытряхивал из брюк Савады монеты, бумажные платки, презервативы, детские варежки, мятные конфетки в баночке. — Вот они, — толкнул в плечо Шамал.  
Занзас высыпал гладкие горошины на ладонь.  
— Сколько?  
— Без понятия.  
Занзас просунул между синюшных губ одну, подумав, втолкнул еще две и зажал Саваде рот. Обнял за плечи, приподнимая его, прижал к своей груди щекой. Вдарил по спине кулаком. Через силу раскрыл пальцы, погладил ладонью.  
— Глотай. Жри, сукин ты сын.  
Айрис облизывала полные улыбающиеся губы, в нетерпении переступая каблучками на нижней ступеньке. Шамал тер подбородок.  
— Что должно произойти? — тускло спросил Занзас.  
— Думаю, мы заметим.  
Минуты текли, но ничего не происходило.  
Занзас собрал рассыпанное по полу чужое добро, рассовал обратно по карманам и обреченно раскачивался с Савадой в обнимку, не глядя в лицо, поэтому не понял, когда тот открыл глаза. Голова на плече дернулась, в легкие с хрипом ворвался воздух, — и в следующую секунду Занзаса приложило об потолок.  
— Привет, — выговорил он, еле ворочая прокушенным языком. Савада смотрел мимо неподвижным взглядом, во лбу и в кукольных глазах билось чистое пламя.  
— Ну нихуя ж себе, — запоздало охнул Шамал.  
— Эй, как там тебя… Айрис, — крикнул Занзас вниз, раздирая обе кобуры скованными захватом руками. — Набирай службу спасения, если вилла дорога. Он сейчас разнесет тут все.  
Савада перевел на него взгляд.  
— Скажи что-нибудь, — попросил Занзас, вгоняя в пистолеты сразу столько пламени, сколько смог.  
— Что-нибудь, — бесцветно сказал Савада и его пальцы, цеплявшиеся за плечи мертвой хваткой, разжались.

***

 

Занзас притормозил у парадного входа. Особняк спал, только наверху, в спальне Савады, горел свет.  
— Спасибо, что довез. Спасибо за все, — зашелестел Савада, клацая зубами и дергая ремень безопасности. Занзас перегнулся и отстегнул его.  
Савада выбрался из машины и пошел, покачиваясь и спотыкаясь, к дому.  
— Хэй, — хрипло окликнул Занзас. Савада остановился. Развернулся всем корпусом.  
Ветер слабо трепал обгорелые лохмотья, в которые превратилась его одежда, перебирал взъерошенные волосы.  
— Думаю, все, что случилось, останется между нами, — сказал он и замялся. — А те… биодобавки…  
— Вернешь как-нибудь при случае. Накормлю ими Шамала. Может, скажешь, зачем брал? Тебя не учили, что шарить по чужим карманам нехорошо?  
Савада смутился.  
— Я решил, это твои таблетки. Предсмертной воли.  
Занзас помолчал, переваривая. Недоверчиво фыркнул, и Савада слабо засмеялся.  
— А круто мы с тобой… Отдохнули.  
Занзас покивал.  
— Если Реборн узнает, мне не поздоровится.  
— Очень сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Занзас, сморщился и потрогал свежий ожог на щеке.  
— Несильно я тебя? — виновато спросил Савада.  
— На себя полюбуйся.  
— Если ты сохранишь нашу тайну, я сохраню ее тоже.  
— По рукам, — так же серьезно ответил Занзас.  
Савада вернулся к машине, и Занзас пожал протянутую руку.

Он посидел еще, бездумно улыбаясь своим мыслям, пока в спальне не погас свет.  
Перед тем, как тронуться с места, приложил кончики пальцев к сердцу, затем к губам и послал темным окнам воздушный поцелуй.


	3. Птичка на миллион

Черный кейс лег на письменный стол. Щелкнули замки.  
Кёя оторвался от созерцания стены (вставленный в рамку номер журнала «Ринг» с Луссурией на обложке, серебряная олимпийская медаль и плакаты с изображением Джерри Куарри и Джорджа Чувало) и перевел взгляд на глаза Реборна. Черные, как кейс с деньгами или как неаполитанская ночь.  
Последнее сравнение принадлежало Дино, который с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, пытался романтизировать все подряд, от переломанных ударами кнута и тонфы костей до цвета глаз бывшего наставника. Глаза бывшего ученика вызывали у Дино не менее странные ассоциации. Он сравнивал их то с фиалковыми лепестками, то с пасмурным небом, то с бетономешалкой — в зависимости от настроения Кёи. По искреннему убеждению самого Кёи, его настроение всегда было одинаковым.  
— Сейчас, перед боем, ты, возможно, чувствуешь легкий дискомфорт, — с расстановкой произнес Реборн. — Я скажу тебе, что это. Твоя гордость.  
Кёя не шелохнулся. Реборн лукаво заулыбался и подмигнул.  
— Хочешь бесплатный совет? Пошли ее нахрен. Через год, когда ты положишь под нас всю Японию, скажешь себе: Реборн был прав.  
— Ты прав, — сказал Кёя.  
— Я в тебе не сомневался.  
Кёя гибко поднялся и закрыл крышку кейса.  
— Всего-то пара килограммов, — ухмыльнулся Реборн. — Легкие деньги. Благодаря тебе Вонгола получит… тебе незачем знать, сколько. Главное, ты заберешь свой миллион, твое имя останется чистым, а твоя гордость послана нахрен и вообще здесь ни при чем.  
— Ты прав, — повторил Кёя. Реборн, в своем щегольском костюме-тройке, смотрел на него снизу вверх, закинув ноги на стол. Его желтые носки были грязными, сквозь дырку на правом розовела пятка. Он погладил одним пальцем Леона, обнимавшего тулью его сдвинутой на затылок шляпы, и неожиданно жестко приказал:  
— В пятом раунде ты ляжешь.  
Кёя заставил себя кивнуть.  
Реборн потребовал:  
— Скажи вслух.  
Он смешно морщил нос и выглядел моложе своих теперешних двадцати. Стариковские глаза оставались непроницаемыми.  
— В пятом раунде я лягу, — сказал Кёя.  
— Ты ляжешь, — повторил Реборн с таким смаком, словно это доставляло ему физическое удовольствие, — заберешь свои деньги и больше никогда не вернешься в Италию. Ты ведь об этом мечтал все три года?  
Дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет с далеким ревом зала ворвался Рёхей.  
— Нам экстремально пора, — не меняя тона подсказал Кёя. Рёхей уперся ладонями в колени, выдохнул и рассмеялся.  
— И это владелец лучшего бойцовского клуба Сицилии, — проворчал Реборн, сбросил ноги со стола. — Носится, как пацан, позорит славное имя Вонголы.  
— Совладелец, — хохотнул Рёхей, живо смел кейс в сейф и спросил Кёю вполголоса: — Как ты?  
— В порядке.  
Кёя повел шеей, пару раз подпрыгнул. Реборн убрал с лица ненужную улыбку, подошел и набросил ему на голову капюшон халата с вышитым на спине именем, которое Кёя все время забывал.

Спустя двадцать минут он стоял в одних фиолетовых трусах и боксерках за окном кабинета на скользком карнизе возле грохочущей водосточной трубы. Плечо оттягивала черная спортивная сумка с вещами Рёхея и полегчавшим вполовину миллионом. В барабанные перепонки дробно стучались итальянские слова, раскатистые и певучие, как гроза в мае.

— Я намерен закрыть для этого засранца весь земной шар.  
— Да, Реборн.  
— Если он сбежит в свой город, я хочу, чтобы и там, на крыше средней Нами, его ждали наши люди.  
— Конечно, Реборн.  
— Отвечаешь собственной холеной шкурой, пони.

Кёя постоял еще немного, слушая спокойные, не искаженные громкой связью ответы Дино — да, Реборн, конечно, Реборн. Скинул сумку в моросившую дождем темноту и спрыгнул следом.

Обещанное такси дожидалось его в десяти метрах от мусорного контейнера, обеспечившего мягкое приземление. Бросив сумку на заднее сиденье, Кёя забрался в теплый салон, подцепил большим пальцем и захлопнул дверь. Расслаблено откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
— Чад? — уточнили невнятно с водительского места.  
Кёя поднял веки.  
Из зеркала заднего вида на него смотрели сонные голубые глаза.  
— Тебя просили забрать меня и отвезти в…  
— Я в курсе, куда нужно ехать, — прервали его.  
— Тогда поехали, — ровно сказал Кёя. Он уже вспомнил, откуда знает этот унылый голос с английским акцентом.  
Ключ зажигания повернулся, стрелка спидометра поползла вверх.  
Кёя убрал тонфу от татуировки на чужой шее с буквой “S” в центре и снова позволил себе ненадолго расслабиться.  
Такси набрало скорость, взвизгнуло покрышками у открытых задних ворот и вывернуло на проселочную дорогу.  
Кёя зубами раздернул шнуровку. Опустил стекло, бросил перчатку за окно. Принялся расшнуровывать вторую, без особого интереса разбирая за ревом беснующейся толпы не на шутку взволнованные голоса комментаторов.  
— …да, Дэнни, похоже, это был самый короткий и, без сомнения, самый жестокий бой, который когда-либо проходил на Сицилии.  
— Ты прав, Рикко, — подхватил Дэнни. — На моей памяти ни один победитель не покидал ринг так стремительно, как сегодня это сделал Садо Ясутора по прозвищу Чад. Думаю, мы не погрешим против истины, если назовем его Кровавым Чадом.  
— Согласен с тобой, Дэнни. Отсюда нам всем было хорошо видно, как изменилось выражение его лица, когда он понял, что совершил. Он улыбался. Я думаю, любой на его месте постарался бы побыстрее исчезнуть.  
— Еще бы, Рикко. Так жестоко расправиться с нашим всеобщим любимцем, сыном самого Нино Касини…  
— Выключи, — сказал Кёя.  
Радио заткнулось.  
— И каково это?  
— Что? — глухо спросил Кёя, вынырнул из горловины. Одернул футболку и вытряхнул из сумки спортивные штаны.  
— Убивать человека. Забить человека до смерти собственными руками.  
— Любитель кровавых подробностей?  
— Да нет, просто интересно. Я никогда не встречал никого, кто убил бы кого-нибудь голыми руками.  
Кёя вытер мокрые волосы полотенцем, выбросил в окно и поднял стекло.  
— Договоримся так: ты делаешь, что должен, и делаешь это молча. Я — рассказываю.  
В ответ понятливо промолчали.  
Дорога постепенно выравнивалась, скорость мягко вдавливала в сиденье. От размеренного стука щеток стеклоочистителя клонило в сон.  
— Я не знал, что он умер, — сказал Кёя с закрытыми глазами. — Теперь, когда я это знаю, ты все еще хочешь знать, что я чувствую?  
Ему не ответили.  
— Я не чувствую ничего. Хочешь знать, почему? Потому что идиот, с которым я сегодня дрался, был боксером. Он был мертв еще до того, как вышел на ринг. А я избавил его от страданий, убив быстро. Если же он никогда не был настоящим боксером, то я наказал его за то, что он хотел осквернить спорт моего друга.  
Помолчав, он предложил:  
— Можешь спросить еще о чем-нибудь.  
— Вам его не жаль?  
— Если бы он умел драться, остался бы в живых. Если бы не лез на ринг, где ему нечего делать, я бы его не убил. Что означает твоя татуировка? — спросил Кёя и разрешил: — Можешь ответить.  
— Вам ни к чему это знать. Могу сказать, что там есть первая буква имени. Не моего.  
Кёя молча ждал продолжения.  
— Моего друга.  
Прежде бесцветный, теперь голос казался печальным. Зашуршал разворачиваемый леденец.  
— Что случилось с твоим другом? — равнодушно спросил Кёя.  
— Он пропал.

Когда Кёя проснулся и увидел сквозь промытые стекла неоновую вывеску, дождь уже закончился. Он выбрался на мокрый блестящий асфальт, сонно моргая и дрожа от холода, расстегнул сумку и постучал пачкой банкнот в водительское окно.  
Стекло опустилось.  
— Если кто-нибудь спросит тебя, кого ты подвозил этой ночью, что ты ответишь?  
— Правду, — последовал невозмутимый ответ. — Троих хорошо одетых, слегка подвыпивших синьоров.  
Кёя передал пачку и улыбнулся.  
— Надеюсь, твоего друга найдут.

***

 

— Кёя, — пробормотал Дино во сне и вздохнул.  
Кёя мягко прикрыл за собой дверь. Бросил сумку у кровати и сразу пошел в ванную комнату.  
Для ванны не было настроения. Он долго стоял под душем, наслаждался одиночеством и молчанием, которым скоро придет конец. Мысли крутились, как вода в стоке, цифры складывались сами собой — полмиллиона Рёхею, полмиллиона — Дино. И самое меньшее двадцать семь миллионов евро пойдут в фонд Дисциплинарного Комитета благодаря ставкам Кусакабе. Вряд ли во всем мире нашелся хотя бы один идиот, который поставил на азиата-новичка с именем героя аниме, а не на сына мафиозо, которому принадлежит половина клуба.  
Створка кабинки откатилась, Кёя открыл глаза.  
— Привет, Кровавый Чад, — заухмылялся Дино и тут же охнул: — Этот мудак тебя все-таки зацепил!  
— Этот мертвый мудак, — поправил Кёя и попытался задвинуть створку, но Дино застопорил ее ногой и шагнул к нему, как был, в полосатых пижамных штанах и теплых тапках.  
— Я знаю, знаю... Слушал трансляцию. Кёя, ты мог продержать его хотя бы до второго раунда.  
— Каваллоне, — предупреждающе начал Кёя и замолчал. Дино, похабно улыбаясь, плавно стек к его ногам. Кёя закрыл глаза и со вздохом откинул голову, ловя горячую воду ртом.

Много позже, когда Дино получил свое, и даже не один раз, Кёя сидел в белом махровом халате на развороченной постели, подогнув ноги и сложив руки на коленях, и бездумно следил за мельканием купюр в загорелых мозолистых пальцах.  
— Самое главное теперь — время, — не прерывая счета, размеренно говорил Дино. — Неделя, другая, и все успокоится. Был Хибари Кёя — и нет Хибари Кёи. Тогда и переправим тебя на родину.  
На последнем слове его голос дрогнул.  
Кёя словно наяву увидел ровные ряды домов, низкие палисадники под высоким небом и городской парк, нежно розовеющий весной.  
— Только не вздумай возвращаться в Намимори.  
Кёя молчал.  
— Я не знаю, когда теперь смогу к тебе приехать, — с неожиданной тоской продолжил Дино.  
Кёя открыл глаза.  
— Значит, приеду я.  
Дино медленно помотал головой. Его высохшие волосы растрепались и сияли собственным светом, как слюдяное окно солнечным морозным днем.  
Молчание затянулось, и Кёя ощутил привычное раздражение.  
— Ты же наверняка голоден, — привычно впал в состояние заботливой мамочки Дино.  
— Я не выспался, — сказал Кёя.  
— Я тоже. Ждал тебя, пока не срубило.  
Дино побросал пачки в сумку, вжикнул молнией и забрался под одеяло.  
— До чего ужасный сентябрь в этом году, все время мерзну.  
— Заболел, — равнодушно предположил Кёя, охваченный неприятным чувством, будто он что-то упустил, хотя этого быть не могло.  
Дино бросил очки на столик, выключил своей ночник. Долго ворочался в полумраке, вздыхая и толкаясь коленями.  
Кёя сидел, как изваяние, полузакрыв глаза, пока его не осенило: Хибёрд.  
Дино высунул из-под одеяла растрепанную голову и хрипло спросил:  
— Который час?  
— Пять утра.  
Дино зябко передернул плечами, потер лицо.  
— Мне приснился твой кенарь, — сказал он сквозь зевок и осекся.  
Кёя следил искоса, как Дино опускает руки, как легко его золотистая кожа краснеет, а затем бледнеет, словно небо на закате.  
— Ты забыл его.  
Дино открыл рот и ничего не ответил. Почему-то босс семьи Каваллоне, двуличный и сладкоголосый, как сирена, не умел ему лгать.  
— Прости, — убито сказал Дино.

Хибёрд, остепенившийся и неоднократно обзаведшийся потомством, отправился вслед за Кёей в Италию в первый день переезда и вернуться домой на попечение Кусакабе не пожелал. Кёя любил его по-прежнему. Переезд ничего не изменил в их отношениях — за исключением того, что Кёе приходилось держать Хибёрда в его личном домике, забранном металлической сеткой, выстроенном посреди сада традиционного японского дома в трех сотнях километров от резиденции Вонголы и в пятидесяти — от особняка Каваллоне. Приметный Хибёрд сопровождал Кёю повсюду и мог случайно пострадать, что было непростительно.

Дино принялся одеваться и с жаром оправдываться. Пряча глаза, он красноречиво поведал, что учел все мелочи до последней, закрыл счета, оборвал ниточки и замел следы, и только поэтому не успел забрать Хибёрда. Осторожно прочитал нотацию о том, какая это глупость — возвращаться в дом, за которым уже следят, и будут следить днем и ночью. Осмелев, намекнул, как рискует он сам даже сейчас, когда оба они в относительной безопасности здесь, в лучшем на всем побережье заведении, закрытом теперь не только для чужаков.  
Кёя не двигался, молчал и боролся с лезущим к горлу бешенством.  
Когда Дино выдохся, перевел на него взгляд.  
— Как ты мог забыть о нем?  
— Господи, Кёя! Это же просто птичка! Да ее наверняка уже… — Дино прикусил язык. — Выпустили. Кто-нибудь, случайно... Погоди, кажется, я забыл рассчитать прислугу.  
— Тогда он был бы здесь.  
Кёя выскользнул из халата. Натянул трусы, майку и джинсы. Влезая в мокасины, достал из собранных Дино вещей браслет Вонголы и застегнул его на запястье.  
— Нельзя быть таким ребенком, Кёя, — мягко укорил Дино.  
И тогда Кёю все-таки накрыло.  
Дино метнулся к выходу, прикрывая голову сумкой с деньгами.  
Кёя методично разрушал лучшее на всем побережье заведение — от спальни и смежного кабинета на третьем этаже до погребов с коллекционными винами. Тщательно прошелся тонфами, отполировал Роллом и завершил парой прекрасных взрывов, лишив Дино почти всего автопарка.

Почти — потому что свой Кавасаки Ниндзя ZX Кёя бросил на стоянке бойцовского клуба. Убрав тонфы, он окинул задумчивым взглядом желтый Феррари Спайдер, который сиял у входа бывшего «Гарцующего Мустанга» в утренних лучах солнца, и поймал ключи.  
— Возвращайся, — без особой надежды попросил Дино. Вдалеке завывали полицейские сирены, на стоянке среди пыльных обломков догорал железный хлам. Кёя наконец-то чувствовал себя отдохнувшим.  
— Я вернусь раньше, чем ты заскучаешь.  
— Я уже скучаю.  
Он стоял, беспомощно уронив руки, пока Кёя не разжал губы:  
— Ответь ему.  
Дино выпутал из кармана штанов надрывающийся мобильник.  
— Скажи Реборну, что пытался задержать меня. Встречаемся у Валентино.  
Не слушая, Кёя захлопнул дверцу и повернул ключ в замке зажигания.

Его план был прост и не оставлял простора даже богатому воображению Дино. Добраться до своей резиденции, любой ценой выпустить Хибёрда, вернуться.  
Припаркованный у ограды его дома вишневый Шевроле Малибу стал неожиданным, но приятным дополнением.  
Проникнув на свою территорию, Кёя летящим крадущимся шагом направился к домику Хибёрда и застыл, глядя в глаза, налитые кровью и знакомой яростью.  
Медленно приложил к губам палец.  
Бесконечно долгое мгновение Бестер смотрел на него с крыши домика, дергая усами и готовясь к прыжку. Потом его веки опустились.  
— Хорошая киса, — беззвучно сказал Кёя.  
Бестер заворчал, хлестнул себя по боку хвостом, свисавшим до земли. Хибёрд откликнулся нежной трелью.  
Кёя колебался, держа на весу руку с браслетом.  
Вариантов было два. Выпущенный Ролл раскатает домик вместе с кошкой Занзаса, Хибёрд успеет улететь. Вариант второй: Хибёрд не успеет и станет завтраком — в реакции кошки и ее исполнительности Кёя не сомневался.  
Словно почуяв его колебания, Бестер широко зевнул, демонстрируя клыки, и снова опустил голову на лапы.  
— Я поговорю с твоим хозяином, — серьезно сказал Кёя. — Ты не против?  
Бестер был не против.  
Кёя так же бесшумно отступил обратно в кусты. Пробрался к дому и обошел его, держась вне поля зрения того, кто сейчас таился внутри, словно охотник.

Над головой шелестели листья кленов, в глубине сада размеренно стучал водосборник. Сёдзи оказались раздвинутыми, в продуваемом насквозь доме царила умиротворяющая тишина.  
Сам собой возник вариант третий: кроме ловли на живца, его могли выслеживать по пламени атрибута Вонголы. Ролл отменялся. Кёя плавно вытянул из петли правую тонфу и ступил на веранду.

Следов пребывания владельца вишневого Шевроле Малибу не наблюдалось. Кёя провел ладонью по влажному столбику навеса и шагнул внутрь. Его взгляд скользнул по песочным квадратам циновок к низкому столику с чайным подносом: грязная чашка с кофейной гущей — очевидно, забытая Дино; тарелка миндального печенья.  
Кёя сделал еще шаг и замер, не веря в свою удачу. Быстро подошел и поднял с подушки один из парных пистолетов. Рукоять удобно легла в ладонь. Он огладил большим пальцем алую букву “X” на затворе и вскинул голову на звук спускаемой воды.  
Щелкнула задвижка, взятая на прицел дверь туалета распахнулась. Кёя перевел дыхание.  
Застегивая на ходу ремень, Занзас сделал четыре неторопливых шага навстречу его руке, притормозил и поднял глаза.  
Кёя подождал, пока он проникнется ситуацией, и спокойно сказал:  
— Что бы ты сделал на моем месте, мне известно. Теперь послушай, что сделаю я. Сейчас я спущусь в сад и заберу свою птицу. А ты поможешь мне это сделать, для чего уберешь свою кошку. Как тебе мой план?  
— Как по мне, твой план полная херня, — вежливо ответил Занзас. — У меня была чертовски хреновая ночь, и мне плевать, чем ты так насолил Реборну. Но у меня есть встречный вопрос. Ты мог хотя бы попытаться выстрелить, пусть у тебя ничего бы не вышло. Ты мог предложить мне честный бой. Однако ты не сделал ни того, ни другого. Почему?  
— Вчера я убил человека, который заслуживал смерти. Сегодня я пришел сюда не убивать, а забрать свою птицу. Если для того, чтобы забрать ее, нужно будет тебя убить, я это сделаю.  
— То есть ты предоставляешь выбор мне.  
Кёя улыбнулся.  
— Могу я спросить, кого ты убил? — так же вежливо осведомился Занзас.  
Кёя помолчал, раздумывая.  
— Ты в курсе, что вчера в клубе Палермо один боксер убил другого в первом же раунде?  
Лицо Занзаса неуловимо изменилось.  
— У меня, как я уже говорил, выдалась хреновая ночь, за ней пришло не менее хреновое утро, я проехал триста пятьдесят километров по мокрой трассе, так что до новостей спорта пока не добрался, — сказал он. — И кто выиграл?  
— Ясутора Садо, — вспомнил Кёя. — По прозвищу Чад.  
Занзас молчал так долго, что он успел почувствовать тяжесть пистолета.  
Когда Кёя поднял левую руку, чтобы поддержать правую, Занзас негромко обронил:  
— Бестер.  
Спустя секунду голые плечи обдало жаром, по настилу мягко переступили тяжелые лапы. Кёя не шелохнулся. Бестер обогнул его, мазнув хвостом по шее, подошел к хозяину и плюхнулся у ног.  
Занзас хмыкнул.  
— Ты ему понравился.  
— Он мне тоже, — хрипло сказал Кёя и сделал шаг назад, не сводя с них взгляда.  
— Скажи мне, Хибари Кёя, веришь ли ты в Бога? — тоном проповедника спросил Занзас. — Случалось ли тебе сталкиваться с божественным вмешательством?  
— Я верю только в себя.  
Занзас сердечно ему улыбнулся. Кёя с недоумением свел брови, продолжая отступать.  
— Я не буду тебе мешать, Хибари. Ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным до конца, но я считаю, что рано или поздно Реборн тебя прикончит. Только не моими руками, в этом ты можешь не сомневаться.  
— Не могу пообещать тебе того же, — сказал Кёя, когда под мягкими подошвами оказались доски настила. Опустил пистолет на циновку и спрыгнул в сад.

Кёя действительно не допускал вмешательства в свою жизнь, чьего бы то ни было. Но спустя два с половиной часа в двух кварталах от ресторана Валентино поверил в провидение, несмотря на то, что сегодня Господь был явно не на его стороне. Притормозив перед светофором, Кёя устроил на пассажирском сиденье для Хибёрда гнездо из кожаной куртки Дино, а когда поднял голову, увидел Реборна с двумя пластиковыми стаканами кофе и большой коробкой пиццы из Солнечного островка.  
Реборн шагнул с тротуара, неспешно дошел до середины пешеходного перехода, скользнул рассеянным взглядом по капоту и остановился. Поднял взгляд. Недоумение на его лице переросло в изумление и с поразительной быстротой сменилось яростью.  
Хибёрд радостно поприветствовал его короткой трелью, Кёя вздрогнул, нога сама вдавила педаль газа в пол. Феррари Спайдер на скорости сорок пять километров в час сбил Реборна вместе с пиццей и двумя стаканами кофе, врезался в гущу встречного потока, получил в правый бок золотистым Камаро Z-8 и вылетел на тротуар, звеня разбитыми стеклами.

Кашляя и задыхаясь, Кёя восстал из кучи дымящегося металлолома. Сделал несколько запинающихся шагов к мостовой. Кровь из разбитого носа заливалась в горло, перед глазами в багровом тумане плыла и покачивалась улица. Над головой порхал Хибёрд, что тоже можно было счесть проявлением божественного вмешательства, если бы навстречу сквозь толпу набежавших зевак, петляя как пьяный, не выбрался Реборн. Зеваки бросились врассыпную, Кёя увидел дуло нацеленного пистолета и остановился.  
Божественные вмешательства продолжали сыпаться одно за другим. Кёя понял, что с него достаточно, когда Реборн выстрелил и промазал. Решив, что пришло время сделать исключение из собственных правил, Кёя обратился в тактическое отступление, припадая на правую ногу. Реборн хромал на левую, но не отставал и продолжал стрелять, осыпая его выбитой штукатуркой.

Расстояние между ними неизбежно сокращалось. Кёя свернул за угол, вытянул неловкими пальцами тонфу и согнулся, выблевывая желчь. Над головой взвизгнула очередная пуля. Он выпрямился, царапая стену. Перед глазами расплывалась вывеска ломбарда, ниже маячила табличка «закрыто». Кёя шагнул и влетел внутрь, пропахав носом пол.  
— Тебе пиздец, сука, — с наслаждением выдохнул в затылок Реборн. В следующую секунду он лежал на спине с передавленным тонфой горлом и бил по пальцам Кёи пистолетом. Кёя сломал ему запястье, чтобы успокоить, пару раз приложил затылком об пол. Реборн успокоился. Пистолет задрожал, растекся зеленой лужицей — Кёя тонфой отшвырнул Леона к прилавку и замер, тяжело переводя дыхание.  
Все было тихо, не считая привычного завывания полицейских сирен вдалеке.  
Наконец он услышал знакомое пение, и в раскрытую дверь впорхнул Хибёрд. Кёя выдохнул с облегчением, к горлу снова подкатила тошнота. Он живо поднялся на четвереньки и выплюнул горькие сгустки, а когда открыл глаза, заблеванная плитка пола ударила в лицо, и все исчезло.

***

 

Бьякуран из семьи Джессо никогда не был интересен Кёе настолько, чтобы о нем помнить. Не считая битвы в будущем и совместных стычек в прошлом, их ничего не связывало. Скорее всего, спустя еще несколько лет Кёя, который не любил держать в голове ненужную информацию, благополучно забыл бы и его имя.  
Для того, чтобы Бьякуран стал его целью номер один, потеснив Реборна, потребовалось не так много: огнетушитель, веревки и кляп.  
Почему-то огнетушитель взбесил сильнее кляпа.  
— Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, — проворчали рядом, когда к нему вернулся слух, и на затылок обрушилось море воды и пены, вышвыривая из забытья.  
Кёя ожесточенно сопел расквашенным носом и силился поднять голову. Его вздернули за волосы, он сощурился сквозь тяжелые ресницы, оценивая обстановку.  
— В этом месте убивать позволено только мне и моему другу, — сообщил ему небритый смутно знакомый мужик и разогнулся. — А вот и мой друг.  
Кёя отрешенно смотрел сквозь его друга, ощупывал языком гладкий шарик, затыкавший рот, разминал руки за спиной и пересматривал свои опрометчивые взгляды на ненужную информацию.

По лестнице танцующей походкой к ним спускался не кто иной, как Бьякуран, которому было суждено столь стремительно потеснить Реборна. Сам Реборн неожиданно оказался по одну сторону с Кёей — оба они сидели рядом, привязанные за ноги и за руки каждый к своему стулу в подвале — очевидно, все того же закрытого ломбарда. В отличие от самого заведения, подвал не вызывал ассоциаций ни с чем, хотя бы отдаленно напоминавшим ломбард. Он напоминал средневековый застенок, тюремную камеру и комнату пыток. Хибёрда Кёя не видел и не слышал, что в данной ситуации было плюсом — возможно, единственным.  
Оценив обстановку, Кёя сосредоточился на своей новой цели номер один.  
— Ты сказал, что будешь ждать меня, — капризным тоном напомнил Бьякуран.  
— Я и ждал, — хмуро ответил небритый мужик.  
— А чего они тогда все избиты? На них живого места нет!  
— Они сами друг друга избили. Они дрались прямо здесь. Вон тот хотел пристрелить этого.  
— Ты хотел его пристрелить, мальчик? — ласково спросил Реборна Бьякуран.  
Реборн ответил убийственным взглядом — по двум вполне очевидным причинам.  
— Кстати о мальчиках, Закуро, — медленно сказал Бьякуран, продолжая разглядывать Реборна. — Наш пленник проснулся?  
Закуро, повторил про себя Кёя.  
— Спит еще.  
Бьякуран посмотрел на него и упер кулаки в бока.  
— Сколько снотворного ты ему вколол?  
— Все, что было.  
Бьякуран закатил глаза.  
— Как же я преподам ему урок, тупица? Придется подержать этих драчунов здесь, пока он не проснется.  
Реборн издал мычащий звук; Бьякуран нахмурился, поддернул белые тесные брюки и опустился перед ним на корточки. Двумя пальцами отвел с его лба мокрую прядь и застыл.  
— Это же Реборн.  
— Я его сразу узнал, — спокойно сказал Закуро.  
— Что же ты не сказал, идиот?  
— Я думал, вы его тоже узнали. Второй — Хибари Кёя.  
— Не важно… Это все меняет, — пробормотал Бьякуран, с нежностью разглядывая Реборна. — Невероятно, первая же залетная пташка, и такая дорогая.  
— С кого начнем? — равнодушно уточнил Закуро.  
Бьякуран нервно облизнулся. Кёя заметил, что тот возбужден, и тошнота вернулась.  
— С Реборна, тупица. Тащи его в ту комнату, я не хочу, чтобы этот… Хибари Кёя смотрел. — Бьякуран небрежно взмахнул в его сторону пальцами. — Пусть слушает, это куда интереснее. Нет ничего слаще игры воображения.  
— Я бы на вашем месте начал с Хибари, а тот пусть слушает.  
Кёя мысленно обвел имя Закуро в рамочку.  
— Нет, — поколебавшись, решил Бьякуран. — Начнем с Реборна.  
Закуро отпер дверь в смежную комнату — узкую, как гроб, без окна и мебели, с единственным топчаном у дальней стенки, обтянутым клеенкой в бурых пятнах. Вернулся к пленникам, взялся за спинку стула Реборна, легко развернул и потащил за собой. Реборн неотрывно смотрел Кёе в глаза, пока ножки стула не подпрыгнули, преодолевая невысокий порожек. Бьякуран шел следом, закинув белый пиджак на плечо. Перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь, обернулся и поцеловал воздух.

Кёя закрыл глаза. Прислушиваясь к борьбе, отчаянной и безнадежной, он сконцентрировался на кожаных ремнях, связывающих руки от локтей до запястий.  
— Тише ты, костолом… Я хочу, чтобы он был в сознании, — задыхаясь, требовал Бьякуран. — Подтащи поближе, он же так башку себе разобьет.  
Послышались первые отчетливые звуки ебли, и Кёю замутило сильнее. Он запрокинул голову, стараясь дышать ровно. Ноющий желудок был пуст, захлебнуться желчью не грозило, но подвал кружился каруселью, а Кёя не хотел снова потерять сознание.

— Вот так… вот так, мой горячий… какой ты сладенький, какой… Сжимай теснее, давай, сжимай его… вот… так, да… да… Зак, черт тебя дери, да держи же крепче!

Когда Кёя понял, что ремней не разорвать, Бьякуран уже стонал — громко и протяжно, будто ебали его самого. Кёя решил рискнуть и дернулся вбок, заваливаясь на пол — стул разлетелся, сухой треск заглушили сладострастные всхлипы и разъяренное мычание.

Стряхнув ремни, Кёя отстегнул кляп, вытолкнул языком шарик и метнулся к лестнице. Выбрался из подвала, подволакивая ногу, схватил с прилавка связку ключей с тяжелым брелоком в виде букв “B” и “G”. Рядом валялись обе тонфы. Он огляделся в поисках Хибёрда, тот слетел к нему на плечо. Дал поцеловать себя в клюв и с щебетанием принялся кружить над головой, пикируя, как бомбардировщик.  
— Я об этом еще пожалею, — задумчиво изрек Кёя, сунул ключи в задний карман и попросил: — Подожди меня здесь.

Первым делом он отыскал Леона, угрожающе перетекшего в пистолет, заткнул ствол за ремень джинсов и только потом стал подыскивать оружие для себя, впервые решив изменить тонфам. Он поочередно снимал с витрины и взвешивал в руке подходившие для его цели товары — большой молоток, цепную пилу, бейсбольную биту; а потом он увидел Ее.

Она висела отдельно от прочего барахла в деревянных, ручной работы ножнах. Кёя бережно снял и извлек Ее, засиявшую в тусклом свете ломбардных ламп. Проверил большим пальцем лезвие, слизнул каплю крови. И медленно улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, за которую Чад получил обновление прозвища.

Продолжая улыбаться, он спустился в подвал и подкрался к незапертой двери. Осторожно подтолкнул ее пальцами.  
Розово-белые, как зефир, ягодицы Бьякурана ритмично и часто подтягивались ударам в такт, Закуро дрочил, широко расставив ноги за его плечом. Сотрясаясь от жестких толчков, Реборн повернул голову и округлил мокрые измученные глаза.  
— Привет, — сказал ему Кёя.  
Закуро развернулся и попадал на пол, разрубленный надвое; Кёя вспорол веревки на запястьях Реборна, Бьякуран шатнулся в сторону, путаясь в спущенных брюках. Окровавленный конец катаны метнулся к его горлу, Кёя с интересом поднял брови и проследил за взглядом, увидел белый пиджак на вешалке.  
— Что там у тебя? — деловито поинтересовался Кёя, вытянул из-за пояса Леона и передал Реборну. — Кольцо, коробочка? Ну давай, покажи мне.  
— Отойди-ка, Кёя, — попросил Реборн.  
Кёя повиновался, и Реборн без лишних слов прострелил Бьякурану пах.  
Кёя опустил катану, без особого удовольствия наблюдая, как тот сучит ногами на полу.  
— Они здесь кого-то держат, — вспомнил он.  
— Сдается мне, я знаю, кого именно, — медленно сказал Реборн. Без штанов, в одной измочаленной рубахе и в жилетке он выглядел скорее комично, чем устрашающе, но Кёе было не смешно.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Кёя.  
— Неа, — протянул Реборн, не отрывая взгляда от Бьякурана. — Я совсем, совсем не в порядке.  
Последовало долгое молчание, нарушаемое истерическими рыданиями.  
Кёя вспомнил о Хибёрде и спросил:  
— И что теперь?  
— Что теперь? — повторил Реборн. — Я тебе скажу, что теперь. Я позвоню парочке классных ребят, и они подъедут сюда с клещами и газовой горелкой. Ты слышал меня, евнух ты ебаный? — повысил он голос. — Я с тобой еще не закончил, я только начинаю. Я твоей заднице такую инквизицию устрою…  
— Я имею в виду, что теперь будет между нами? — уточнил Кёя.  
Реборн перевел на него взгляд и отечески улыбнулся. Кёя напрягся.  
— Я тебе скажу, что теперь будет между нами. Между нами ничего не будет. Вообще ничего.  
— То есть мы в расчете?  
— Да, мы в расчете. Я только об одной вещи тебя попрошу — вернее, о двух вещах. Первое: никому ни слова. Все должно остаться между мной, тобой и дебилом, которому предстоит провести остаток своей недолгой жизни, крича от страшной боли. Об этом никто не должен узнать. И второе: уезжай. Сегодня. Прямо сейчас. И не появляйся больше. Италия для тебя закрыта. Договорились?  
— Договорились.  
Они переложили оружие и пожали друг другу руки.  
— А теперь можешь валить отсюда, — с той же теплой улыбкой сказал Реборн. — У нас тут дела.

***

 

Не став глушить двигатель, Кёя снял шлем и сказал:  
— Привет.  
Дино сбежал по ступеням летней веранды, медленно подошел. Оглядел со счастливым неверием, вскинул и уронил руки.  
— Ради бога, почему ты назначил встречу здесь? Это слишком рискованно! Я приехал сразу, как…  
— Здесь готовят лучшую пиццу с пепперони, — перебил его Кёя. — Прекрати дергаться, за мной нет слежки. Мне больше ничего не угрожает.  
— Ничего?..  
— Можно даже сказать, вообще ничего.  
Из шлема выпорхнул Хибёрд и заметался вокруг светловолосой головы. Дино послушно подставил согнутый палец.  
— Ты все-таки забрал его.  
— Я разбил твой Феррари, — признался Кёя.  
Дино приложил к его щеке свободную ладонь.  
— У тебя нос сломан.  
— Ерунда.  
Дино молча вглядывался в лицо. Глаза подозрительно блестели.  
Кёя терпеливо вздохнул.  
— Я прошу простить меня.  
— Глупости… Не извиняйся, это просто железный хлам.  
— Прости, что вынудил тебя ждать, — пояснил Кёя.  
Хибёрд перепорхнул к нему на плечо и принялся чистить перышки.  
— Ты можешь рассказать мне, что произошло? — ровно попросил Дино. — Все, от начала и до конца?  
— Начиная с того момента, как я с тобой расстался, это был самый странный день в моей жизни. — Кёя пихнул ему шлем и кивнул за спину: — Расскажу по дороге.  
Дино неловко надел шлем, в который тут же юркнул Хибёрд, и стал выглядеть настолько уморительно, что Кёя улыбнулся.  
Дино немедленно расцвел в ответ. Из-за этой улыбки его все время хотелось поцеловать.  
Он уселся на пассажирское место, крепко обхватил Кёю за пояс и спросил:  
— Чей байк?  
— Это не байк. Это чоппер.  
— И чей же этот чоппер?  
— Одного мудака.  
Дино тихо рассмеялся.  
— Надо полагать, мертвого?  
— Я думаю, ты чертовски прав, Дино, — серьезно сказал Кёя и все-таки обернулся, чтобы поцеловать его, прежде чем сорваться с места.


	4. Эпилог

— Что он там пролепетал? Я не расслышал, — сказал Сквало, когда от ванной комнаты в квартире номер 84 осталась большая обгорелая дыра.  
— Я нихрена не понима, — процитировал Занзас и философски заметил: — Последние никчемные слова в его никчемной жизни.  
— Чертовски верно сказано, — покивал Сквало. Видок у него был тот еще. Вздохнув, он очнулся и заорал, разворачиваясь к дивану: — Какого хуя, Базиль, ебаная твоя душа!  
— Базиль, какого хрена ты не предупредил, что в ванной прятался этот упырь с револьвером? — перевел Занзас.  
Забившийся в угол дивана Базиль забормотал что-то невразумительное.  
— Ты его пушку видал? — не успокаивался Сквало. — Да она была больше, чем он сам!  
— Никакие дробовики бы не спасли, — покивал Занзас. — Повезло.  
— Нет, это не простое везение, — воздел палец Сквало. — Это что-то другое.  
— Может, и так.  
— Это было… божественное вмешательство. Ты понимаешь, что это значит — божественное вмешательство?  
Занзас посмотрел на него с сомнением. Сквало выглядел как Сквало, но сомнение крепло.  
— Думаю, да, — осторожно ответил он. — Ты хочешь сказать, что Всевышний спустился с небес и остановил пули того засранца.  
— Именно! Господь спустился с небес и остановил пули.  
— Ты же атеист.  
Сквало с негодованием потряс мечом.  
— То, что здесь произошло — это чудо, мать твою!  
— Да не волнуйся ты так, — мирно сказал Занзас, — всякое бывает.  
— Черта с два! Такого просто так не бывает.  
— Может, продолжим теологическую дискуссию в машине? — робко встрял Базиль.  
— Весьма здраво, — согласился Занзас, убрал пистолеты и выгреб из-под дымящихся обломков кейс.  
— Да мы должны быть трупами, понимаешь? — заорал Сквало и нацелил ему в грудь клинок: — Мы только что стали свидетелями чуда, и я хочу, чтобы ты это признал!  
Вот ебанутый, привычно вздохнул про себя Занзас.  
— Это чудо, мать твою. Сегодня же помолюсь на ночь об успокоении неприкаянных душ всех мелких засранцев, которых успел прибрать Господь. Доволен?  
Сквало явно не был доволен, но отвел руку, подобрал кусок чьей-то штанины и обтер клинок.  
— Пора убираться отсюда... — проворчал он. — Блядь, сучонок, как ты мог не предупредить!  
— Я пытался, но вы не слушали, — вздохнул с дивана Базиль.

В машине Сквало как будто остыл, но не прошло и минуты, как он опять завел волынку о чуде и всевышнем. Занзас молча слушал, упираясь локтем в дверную ручку и прикрыв ладонью глаза.  
— Я должен был умереть. Понимаешь? Я должен был умереть сегодня, но выжил.  
— Ты как в первый раз прям, — не удержался Занзас.  
— Если ты постоянно ходишь обдолбанный, как в своем сраном Амстердаме, это твои проблемы, — отрезал Сквало. — А мои глаза открыты, и я все вижу.  
— И что это значит?  
— Я ухожу.  
— Черта с два, — лениво сказал Занзас.  
— Не богохульствуй!  
Занзас опустил руку и уставился на него с изумлением. Сквало смотрел на дорогу с таким видом, будто познал дзен или еще какую-нибудь хрень покруче.  
— Да ты охуел.  
— Я сказал — не богохульствуй.  
— Мы на красный проскочили, — вмешался с заднего сиденья Базиль.  
— Заткнись, — бросили они ему хором.  
— Можешь передать на свидании Саваде, что я ухожу.  
— Откуда?  
— Отовсюду.  
— Постричься не забудь.  
— Это еще тут при чем? — возмутился Сквало.  
— Готов поставить десять тысяч, Савада умрет со смеху.  
— А мне насрать.  
— Ну, а ты что обо всем этом думаешь? — Занзас обернулся.  
— У меня нет мнения на этот счет, — ответил Базиль, не сводя глаз с пистолета в его левой руке.  
— Да у меня ярость почти на нуле, — отмахнулся Занзас и продолжил, жестикулируя дулом: — Давай начистоту — ты тоже думаешь, что Бог на самом деле спустился с небес и остановил те пули?  
Вместо ответа Базиль распахнул свои и без того большие глаза. Слегка оглушенный неожиданной отдачей Занзас сперва увидел в них отражение пламени, а уже потом сообразил, что произошло.  
— Что там у вас? — напрягся Сквало.  
Занзас метнул в него осторожный взгляд — Сквало тянул шею, пытаясь увидеть сползшего по спинке кресла Базиля в зеркале заднего вида.  
— Я его подстрелил, — признался Занзас. Базиль булькал кровью, с искаженного мукой лица струилось голубое пламя. — Случайно.  
— И какого хрена ты это сделал? — тоном, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего, спросил Сквало.  
— Я и не думал этого делать. Я же сказал, это была случайность.  
Сквало обернулся, впереди истошно засигналили.  
— Я, конечно, много всякой хренотени видел в жизни…  
— За дорогой следи. Это произошло случайно, ясно? Ты наехал на что-то, твоя колымага дернулась, и пистолет выстрелил.  
— Это Порше, блядь.  
Занзас сел ровно и ткнул Сквало дулом в плечо.  
— Гони к Луссурии и не выебывайся. А ты не булькай там, довезем и залатаем, будешь как новенький, — повысил он голос.  
— Ты не поверишь, туда и ехали, — проворчал Сквало. — Да не тряси ты его, еще добьешь нахрен!  
— Гони давай, — повторил Занзас и убрал пистолет в кобуру, — свидетель господнего чуда. Что-то не торопится он спасать твоего дружка.  
В ответ Сквало утопил педаль газа в пол.

Девять минут и тридцать семь секунд спустя он с полицейским разворотом припарковался у черного входа клуба, в который Занзас бегал еще пацаном. Бокс он не любил, но публика там терлась подходящая.  
— Краса-авчик, — Луссурия степенно вышел навстречу дорогим гостям, раскрыл объятия. — Похорошел, возмужал!  
— Да, я возмужал, — с достоинством ответил Занзас, позволил похлопать себя по плечам и спине и кивнул на машину. — Мы тебе клиента привезли.

Обработав Базиля и сделав ему в подарок маникюр и фирменную стрижку, Луссурия устроил Занзаса с комфортом в своем кабинете, заставленном наградами и кубками, и переодел в цивильное, вывернув свой немаленький гардероб. Сквало едва дотерпел до конца регенерации и умчался по делам, даже не взглянув на подарок от клуба — вишневый Шевроле Малибу, который дожидался Занзаса на стоянке.  
— Тачка, что надо, — одобрил Занзас, любуясь из окна. — С чего вы вдруг?  
— Мы скучали, — просто сказал Луссурия.  
Потом он сварил отличного кофе — много сахара, много сливок — распаковал миндальное печенье и принялся выпытывать подробности жизни в Амстердаме, заодно делясь последними новостями. Занзас в двадцатый раз рассказывал о своих приключениях и покорно ждал, когда Луссурия наиграется и перейдет к главной теме дня.  
— Своди его в «Тру риал», — посоветовал Луссурия, когда отсмеялся. — Ему там понравится.  
Занзас без интереса кивнул.  
Луссурия задумчиво на него смотрел, теребя мизинцем уголок накрашенного рта, потом усмехнулся.  
— Мамочка знает, что нужно Занзасу, — пропел он, вытащил из кармана леопардовых штанов визитку и принялся писать на обороте. — Здесь адрес и телефон. Найти непросто, дорога убитая, но того стоит. Наш снабженец биодобавками, толкает лучший допинг на всей Сицилии. После отблагодаришь, дорогой.  
— Обязательно, — сказал Занзас и сунул визитку в карман своего нового плаща.  
Провожая до стоянки, Луссурия все косился на него с явным удовольствием.  
— Тебе идет.  
— Буду носить, не снимая, — пообещал Занзас.  
Луссурия с улыбкой покачал головой.  
— А ты изменился.  
— Все меняются, Лусс.  
— Но не всегда в лучшую сторону. Береги себя. — Луссурия расправил лацканы и чувствительно пихнул в плечо кулаком: — Я знал, что ты не утерпишь… Между нами — пока на новичка поставил только ты. Приедешь посмотреть бой?  
— Вряд ли. Встреча с Реборном, потом с Савадой, — заводя мотор, пояснил Занзас. — Дерьмовый предстоит денек.  
Луссурия наклонился и поцеловал его в щеку, медленно стер большим пальцем след от помады.  
— На удачу. У меня предчувствие, что сегодня тебе повезет.  
— Пусть удачу мне принесет твой Чад, — ответил Занзас. Включил радио, машинально подпевая Чаку Берри, прибавил звук и вырулил с залитой солнцем стоянки.


End file.
